Hidden
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: When Serena is forced to marry someone against her will, she does what a young woman of royalty can do: run away. Problem: Anyone will recognize her. Her desperation drives her to a point in which she will do anything to keep her real identity hidden, eve
1. Default Chapter

  
Author's Notes: Alright people. Obviously you know now the results of that poll I gave out to some of you. x_x Almost everyone voted on this, so thank you for replying. Remember that you have to read this part of the story to understand everything. Things will get interesting after this. This isn't exactly a prologue or introduction, but consider it as one if you wish. This is the only part where Serena will be completely talking from her point of view. Also note that Serena, Darien, and their families aren't filipino. You'll know what I mean once you read the fic itself. With that said, let's get with the new story: Hidden  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hidden (PG13) By: Hell's Huntress   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~Exciting, interesting, sometimes frightening.....I can go on forever naming words that I could use to describe my life. Ever since I tried to escape, things have started to actually turn interesting. Usually I've never even bothered trying to leave my home, but just the thought of what's out there made me crave my freedom. I thought that if I could leave, everything will change. I was both right and wrong. Everything DID change.....more than I expected actually. That's the problem. When everything changed, it wasn't the good type of change I was expecting. I never thought I'd end up this way. Sitting here in the home of Joselito with a pen in my hand, writing about what I remember before this whole mess started while dressed in.....  
  
Maybe I should start from the beginning. I am the Princess of Lihima, a hidden city on the border of Palawan, an island in South East Asia.....specifically part of the Philippines, as my parents have told me. My parents have told me plenty, but I often find myself in doubt. I used to wonder how my family landed in a city forbidden from the open world among people of a different nationality. I asked them this once, but I never did bother trying to ask them again. They often talked about it anyway, though I really don't see why they should waste their breaths. The history of how my family came here seems to change everytime they open their mouths. They told me that my ancestors came here on a ship in search of spices. Another time they told me that they got lost while traveling and found their way here. It's as if they don't want me to know what really happened.  
  
Unfortunately, that just leaves me wondering; What really did happen? How did we end up as a royal family on the border of an island that seems to be far from my real home? What is my real home? Were my parents born here? Was I born here?  
  
Was I born here......that's the question that always seems to disappoint me. Whether or not I was born here is beyond my knowledge. What I do know, is that I was born into royalty. I was born into a hidden city. Being born into these two things is something I never wanted. It's strange actually how I always seem to end up with what I despise rather than I what I long for.....what I crave.....what I DO want. I want to be free of the duties and high expectations that come along with being a princess. I want to live among the people who know nothing of this city. No one knows about this hidden paradise I live in. That's something my parents have told me, and probably the only true thing they said, because I've proved it true. Yes, there are trees that tower above me, mountains colored with the flaming sun, and waterfalls that pour out like thunder, but I need more than these.  
  
I don't want this kind of life. There's a word for it....a word that describes it very well. What is that word? Do you remember how I was naming words I could use to desribe my life? Well, I missed one: Hidden. My life is hidden. I don't want it to be hidden. Being a princess is what holds me back. If only I wasn't of royalty then I would be free to explore other lands and perhaps return with a man from there. All my life I've watched people get married and leave to find their own home on some other place. I never had that chance.....until now. I used to want marriage, but now I suddenly hate the word.   
  
I am getting married. I'm suppose to get married. I've been forced to marry some man almost a decade older than me. I don't want someone that old! My parents think that just because he's charming, more mature, and rich he'll make a good husband for me. I think otherwise. If I must end up with more duties than I already have I would go mad. It's not my ticket to leave because I've seen that man and overheard him telling my parents that if he marries me, he wants to live right here with me.....if. That's the keyword he didn't even notice. That "if" isn't going to happen. I never was the type of girl who sits around waiting for life to rescue me. I did something about it.....something that I sometimes regret. I was desperate! I did it hoping that my life would change....hoping that it wouldn't be hidden anymore. That was my mistake. Leaving a life that covered me from the outside world only ended up hiding me even more than before......more than it should have.......more than anyone expected......  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Wait for the next parts to this.....that's when things will get interesting. I only made this chapter to clear things out for you before everything else begins. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully I'll get that out soon. 


	2. A Ride to Freedom

  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter one  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 2 (PG13) By: Hell's Huntress  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Now Serena, listen to me. You are going to marry Alfred no matter what you say. It's for the good of our family, " Serena's mother stated firmly while tightly pulling Serena's wedding dress backwards so that it clung to her waist like a second skin.  
  
" For the good of our land but not me! I'm not being selfish mother, but I believe that I should have the freedom to do what I want as a princess, " Serena choked out as the fabric was tightened around her small body. " Besides, who said this is our land? Try telling me what really happened and then I'll believe you.....maybe then I'll stop resisting - "  
  
" You'll stop now, " she finished off for her daughter before she could say another word.  
  
Serena frowned at her mother who stepped back to view the whole wedding gown. Her older eyes roamed across the white fabric all the way up to Serena's face. The girl could only cringe. She didn't like it when her mother looked at her the way she was looking at her now. It was as if she was admiring her daughter while disapproving of her at the same time.  
  
" Hopeless, " she sighed. " Your waist is too small.....Juanito, " she called out.  
  
The young man who was suppose to be Juanito walked through the door and bowed down. " Ano ho, Serenity? "  
  
" Kunin mo yung isang damit ni Serena. Masyadong maliit ito. "  
  
Serena knitted her brows together in confusion while watching Juanito walk away and return with a different wedding gown in his hands. Her mother always seemed to be an expert at speaking their language, but up to now she still found herself clueless about it.  
  
" Salamat, " her mother smiled at the boy and turned to face Serena.   
  
Junaito smiled back and walked away, leaving the two alone.   
  
" I asked him to get you a different wedding gown I prepared just in case this one doesn't fit. It's a good thing I did. You need to eat more. "  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. " Just because my waist is small it doesn't mean I need to eat more than I already do. My body's just like this. That's how I am, so what? "  
  
" So what? So you need to make it bigger. Anyway, I must go now. I need to take care of a few things with your father. Here put this on. I'm pretty sure it will fit, " she handed the gown to her daughter before walking away.   
  
Serena raised her brows in disbelief while looking at the gown. Make it bigger? Good lord, what did her mother think she is. A doll? Why in the world does she say such stupid things? If that's how here body's really built then she can't do anything. Explaining to her mother that it was natural would be useless. It wouldn't get through to her anyway.   
  
Sighing inwardly, Serena slipped the gown she was presently wearing off her body. Taking the other gown, she stepped inside the soft silk and easily slid it up to her shoulders where the straps slid off. Her waist was perfectly embraced. It was actually very elegant, but sophisticated enough to show royalty. Then again.....she didn't need a complicated gown anyway.  
  
Picking up the vail beside her, she carefully tucked it in her hair which was carefully weaved with white lines. (Imagine women in the days of King Arthur) It showed her royalty the way a crown would. Looking at herself in the mirror, a small moan escaped her lips. She looked beautiful, but what's beauty when she'll be marrying a beast? Alfred was ugly, but in Serena's eyes, she might as well be marrying a donkey.  
  
Frowning, she stepped outside the room and walked downstairs where her mother and father were waiting. Both of them looked at her as if she were a cute China doll.  
  
" Oh, look at you. You're such a beautiful young woman, " Serena's father smiled while taking his daughter's hand in his.  
  
" Yes, you are an angel. Now start walking, you'll be following behind us. "  
  
At that, both Serena's parents took their places in front of her as the heavy church doors opened, revealing an ocean of people. White roses poured out like waterfalls almost everywhere. The priest stood in front while two chairs stood proudly behind him, waiting for Serena's parents to sit in them. Alfred stood close by, watching Serena with an irritating smile.  
  
Serena sucked in her breath as she slowly began to follow her parents towards the altar. She felt as if she was slowly sliding towards her death. Her eyes roamed nervously among the audience, but avoided locking her gaze with Alfred's for fear of what she might do. Her stomach twisted itself inside her, while her mind seemed to run rapidly inside her head in search of some kind of escape.  
  
Unfortunately, all the doors were guarded by heavy security. Serena almost gave up hope upon seeing this.....almost. She had to live up to her reputation as "The island's naughty princess," as her parents would often say. She was almost at the altar and she had to do something. She knew what to do, but doubt held her back.  
  
Finally, right when she was a few feet away from the altar, what she has been avoiding happened. Her eyes landed upon Alfred which was actually a good thing. She did do something. Almost as soon as she saw him, her hands shot up to her mouth as she loudly began to cough.  
  
Almost everyone stood up in alarm and watched the princess double over in "pain" while embracing her stomach as if to prevent herself from barfing. Her parents instantly rushed to her side, regardless of the small grin on their daughter's lips.  
  
" Serena....what's wrong? "  
  
" I can't......breathe, " Serena choked out before falling to the ground completely.  
  
Coughing one last time, Serena closed her eyes with a satisfied smirk running around inside her mind.  
  
-----  
  
" Mina will take care of her. "   
  
" Where is she? "  
  
Serena listened carefully to her parents' soft voices.  
  
" I'm right here. I'll take care of Serena, " Mina's familiar voice entered.  
  
Serena kept her eyes closed despite the uncomfortable position of being laid on the bed instead of lying down herself.   
  
" And what about the wedding? "  
  
" We'll just have to call it off for now.....until Serena gets better. "  
  
Serena nearly smiled upon hearing this.   
  
" And what about Alfred? "  
  
" The poor man will just have to wait. He went home already to get some sleep. It's already dark and I suggest we do the same. Will you be alright here Mina? "  
  
" Yes father. I'll be fine. "  
  
Serena listened as her parents silently walked out of the room, trying desperately not to laugh. The sound of the door closing rang through her ears. Silence followed.  
  
" Alright, you can stop pretending now. I know you're not sick, " Mina stated in a low yet sarcastic voice.   
Serena opened her eyes and grinned. " I can't believe they fell for it. "   
  
" Well I know my sister more than they probably do. They probably suspect something already. Too bad the wedding's going to be called off for now.....I know that's what you wanted. "  
  
" Of course, " Serena smikred while sitting up in bed.  
  
" Wait.....don't sit up. They might come back and what then? "  
  
Serena frowned inwardly and laid back down, this time settling in a more comfortable position.  
  
" I have one question for you, " Mina continued once she was settled down.  
  
" What? "  
  
" I know you heard mother and father talking about holding off the wedding until you're better. I can only wonder when you actually will get better, " she replied while emphasizing 'get better'. " I mean, how long do you plan to act sick? "  
  
" Until now. "  
  
" What? What do you mean? Why did you go through the whole thing then if you were only planning to cancel the wedding for a few minutes? "  
  
" That's exactly it, Mina. There won't be a wedding. "  
  
Mina cocked a brow at her in doubt. " Pardon? "  
  
Serena leaned forward a bit so that she could lower her voice. " After dark, I'm leaving. Tell mother and father that I want to be left along for tonight because I feel bad. No one will blame you as long as you tell them that I requested it personally. "  
  
" Leaving? What do you mean leaving? Are you telling me that you're going to escape? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" And how do you plan to do that, " Mina questioned with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
" Windows. "  
  
" You plan to escape through the windows? You know....there's a word for what you're planning to do. "  
  
" Suicide, I know, but I won't be killing myself. "  
  
" Yes you will! You'll be going somewhere without anyone knowing it....without any security-"  
  
" Keep it down. "  
  
Mina frowned at her sister in confusion. " Exactly where do you plan to go anyway? "  
  
" I heard mother and father talking about a ship yesterday. They mentioned something about Eduardo getting married and making a new life out of this island. They said that it will be leaving sometime tomorrow early in the morning. I heard that it's heading for England. If I leave tonight I might be able to hide in that ship and go to England. "  
  
" What?! England? Do you know how far that is? You're an idiot if you really plan to do that. "  
  
" Then perhaps I am, " she grinned. " Mina please.....I really want this. I'll won't be gone for long.....just long enough for me to take in the outside world and perhaps bring a man home with me. "  
  
" A man? "  
  
" Yes. I'll tell him to come home with me here. I'll marry him. That way I won't have to marry Alfred. "  
  
Mina looked at Serena with a worried expression before turning to look out the window. The sky was turning dark blue and the first few stars were showing. " Then you better leave now. It's almost dark. If you leave later you might have trouble finding your way. "  
  
Serena smiled almost instantly and wrapped her arms around Mina. " Thank you. "  
  
" You're welcome, " Mina embraced her with a worried smile. " I can't believe I'm helping you. Hurry and lie down. Mother and father are going to sleep any moment now. They might check on you. "   
  
As if on que, the door opened softly as Serena's mother stepped inside with a small candle in her hand. " Is she still sleeping, " she questioned upon seeing Serena stretched out on the bed.  
  
" Yes. She woke up a few minutes ago and told me that she was sorry she had to get sick. She said she's been feeling strange since this morning and she wanted to be left alone for tonight. "  
  
" I know. I heard some voices coming from here. "  
  
" Oh.... "  
  
" Alright then. Come with me and I'll help you clean up before you sleep. Your father's already sleeping so be quiet. "  
  
At that moment, Mina flashed Serena one last glance and silently closed the door behind her.  
  
Serena listened quietly as their footsteps slowly faded away. Waiting for a few more minutes, she remained frozen in bed to make sure that she could finally go. Only the darkness settled within the house and the crickets were the only noises that could be heard.   
  
Once she heard nothing else, she quickly stood up and silently ran towards the door. Opening it slowly, Serena cringed upon hearing the wood creak. It wasn't until now that she realized how noisy it could be.  
  
Sucking in her breath, she quietly opened the door a bit more so that she had enough room to slip out. The faint glow of her mother's candle cast a small shadow of her body on the wall. Afraid that would give her away, she bent down and silently crawled out of the room while heading for her father's room.  
  
Swiftly gliding across the wooden floor, Serena tried desperately to make her actions quick but silent. Mina's room was nearby and both she and their mother were in it. She had to get what she needed before her mother would walk out.  
  
Praying that Mina could distract her long enough, Serena placed one hand on her father's door which was slightly open. Pushing it open a bit more, she slipped through the small space with relief written all over her face. The door didn't creak.  
  
Standing up, Serena quickly walked towards her father's drawers. The man was snoring so she wasn't afraid that he would hear her. Pulling his drawer open, she pulled out a pair of pants, a hat, a loose shirt, and a jacket complete with a pair of boots she had stolen from the group of shoes that lined the walls.   
With the clothes in her hand, she silently closed the drawer and slipped out through the door. This time, it creaked.  
  
Serena's heart seemed to jump to her throat. Sucking in her breath, she froze in place while hoping her father wouldn't wake up. The man never did sleep deeply. The drop of a few pins could wake him up. Luckily, he only snorted a few times and turned around before starting to snore again.  
  
Serena's breath was rapid. Getting back on her knees, she crawled across and hall and back into her room. Silently gripping the door knob, she closed the door as silently as she could and scrambled into her bed with the clothes hidden under the covers.  
  
Almost as soon as she settled down, her mother opened the door to check on her. The door's noise must have alerted her, but luckily, she seemed to forget about it. Closing the door, she walked towards her husband's room and closed that door silently behind her.  
  
A small smirk flashed across her lips. Serena stood up beside her bed and slipped into her father's clothes which hung like bed sheets. Luckily, she had picked out his old shoes which were too small for him. They fit her even though they were a little too big. With the moonlight to give her some kind of sight, she looked at herself in the mirror and made out what she could.   
  
Ripping a piece of cloth, she wrapped it tightly around her breasts so that they weren't so obvious. Grabbing a band, she pulled her hair and tied it while covering it with the hat. Feeling satisfied, she grabbed the wedding gown and shoved it under her bed while putting on the jacket. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, a small smirk rose to her lips. She saw a man....well a really young man. Without a beard, she looked like she was two years younger than her real age. As a woman, she looked her age. As a man, she looked...........well, different.  
  
Grinning inwardly, she placed one leg out her window and jumped out, landing in the bushes below. Her room was on the second floor of her mansion so the fall didn't hurt that much.  
  
Groaning silently, she stood up and ran towards the trees which blocked the ship from her view......for now. She would be on it the moment she sees it. She would be carried to her freedom.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Thanks for the votes once again and please tell me what you think of this so far.  
  
New word: "Salamat" = tagalog/filipino word for "thank you"  
  
Juanito or any of the names that have "J" as the first letter that I will be mentioning will be pronounced as "Huanito". The j is pronounced as an h.  
  
P.S. Pardon the typos 


	3. Found Dead.....or is she?

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and emails. Here's the next chapter.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 3 By: Hell's Huntress (PG13)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sound of crickets rang through Serena's ears. The sky was turning blue. The sun was almost up and the ship was about to leave. Luckily, she was safely inside.  
  
Now dressed as a man, it was easier for her to get past security. Numerous times she had been discovered. Of course, most of those who saw her were suspicious, but none of them gave too much thought to it. Her only problem was speaking to them. About once or twice they had attempted asking her questions that she didn't even understand. She knew nothing about their language, resulting in her simply pointing towards the ship. They let her go.......but not without delays.  
  
Serena curled up in a ball while hiding among wine jars which were tightly secured. Her stomach made noises that seemed to mix with the ocean's waves. "Lagnat" was the first word that she thought about. Her mother would often say this when she was sick. Sick.....now she really felt sick.  
  
The floor felt as if it would fall any second. It seemed so heavy and weak against the strong waves. Her stomach grumbled even more. She could hear the faint sound of wine splashing inside the jars. Beside them were heavy boxes packed with fruits. Hopefully, a banana or two would keep her alive through the journey. How long it takes to get to England by ship was the only thing that worried her.....that and what she would do first once she arrives. It would probably take days.  
  
The sound of men outside the ship made her heart jump to her throat. She could hear footsteps walking into the ship and the voice of a woman calling out to her husband. Numerous other voices followed. Each new one made her fear what would happen if one of them came in, but she soon grew accustomed to it.   
  
Minutes passed and the voices soon faded out. What seemed to be an hour of silence followed. Her eyes were slowly closing. Sleep wanted to claim her, but each time she forced them open. She knew that she had all the time in the world she needed to sleep anyway. The trip would be long and sleeping would just make it seem faster....that is, if the waves didn't wake her up every now and then.  
  
The wooden floor seemed to shake for a brief moment. The sounds of wood creaking and waves beating against the walls grew louder. The whole ship seemed to turn towards it's left as if it were going to turn over. Serena held her breath. The floor seemed to shake again, and this time everything seemed to be sliding a few feet away from where they originally were. They were moving. They were finally moving.  
  
The creaks grew louder. It was almost too horrible for her to take. The faint scent of sea water made itself evident. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she seemed to notice everything.....even what she was really getting herself into.  
  
For a brief moment, Serena wished that she had listened to Mina. The realization hit her. This was it. There was no turning back. The ship was moving and judging from the few turns every now and then, she was far away from the island. She imagined that if she dared look outside one of the windows, she would a see a giant ant for an island. She was right.  
  
Getting on her knees, she crawled slowly towards the nearest window she could see and peeked outside. All she could see was clear water that revealed some corals and fish, but it only grew darker. Further away stood the island. It looked like a small town made of clay. She was leaving the paradise she grew up in. She was leaving her home, and now she couldn't go back anymore until she could find someone who would be nice enough to take her back.  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at her clothes. The very idea seemed impossible. She was a man....she looked like a man. A very weak man. If she were a lady or perhaps some important or strong looking man then anyone would be willing to take her back home. Unfortunately, she was neither. She was a boy....a young and frail teen-ager in the eyes of many....even in her own.   
  
An almost hopeless sigh escaped her lips. The waves had calmed down and the creaking fainted. It was a smooth trip....one that instantly told her they were quite far away by now. The island was almost out of sight. It looked like two dots joined together now. Her eyes helplessly watched it disappear before travelling to look at the salty water. She noticed a few light blue figures swimming around in it. They looked like plastic bags floating close to the surface.  
  
" Jellyfish, " she muttered absently. Jellyfish, crabs, sharks, or just fish.....she suddenly felt worse. It wasn't until now that she thought about what could happen. What if a storm hit? What if something happens and the ship would end up sinking? She would find herself swimming for life in the middle of an ocean while some creature might end up killing her in the moment.  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, she weakly crawled back to where she was and stretched out among the jars. She was hidden, so if ever someone would come inside in search of food, there was a small chance that she would be discovered. Yawning softly, she allowed the waves to rock her to sleep. With heavy eyelids, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.  
  
-----  
  
Rain matted the floor which was slowly getting wet. The sky was dark with clouds, and only a few stars could be seen. Serena opened her eyes wearily and stared at her surroundings. It took about a minute or two for her to realize exactly what was happening.   
  
Blinking, she sat up with a soft groan. The hard wood caused her body to ache, but she quickly forgot about that. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
With new strength she had just gained from sleeping, Serena stood up and stumbled outside. The waves were bigger and the ship was rocking from side to side more than it should. Looking outside, her eyes caught sight of what seemed to be land in the distance. She could've sworn it was getting bigger and closer, but her hopes only dropped down upon discovering that it was only another ship.  
  
From the other end of the ship, she could hear the voices of a man conversing with a woman. Leaning against a wall, she tried to make out what she could.  
  
" May bagyo " was all she heard him say.  
  
The words repeated in her mind as her lips pronounced it. Bagyo...she had heard her mother say that once. Bagyo...bagyo....good lord what did it mean? Her brows knitted together with frustration. She used to know what it means, but she couldn't remember exactly what. What she did know was that it was something bad.  
  
A sick feeling washed over her body once again. Extending out one shaky arm, she reached for one of the ship's railings in an attempt to move closer towards the couple so she could hear more. Instead, she ended up shrieking. The ship made a sharp turn to it's right, causing her fall over. She could only grab on to the railing with her hands in fruitless attempts to push herself back up on the ship.  
  
It was too late.  
  
The railing was too slippery. Letting out a small scream, she plunged into the dark waters below.   
  
Coughing, Serena pushed herself towards the the surface against the hard waves that tossed her like a piece of wood. She was quickly pushed away from the ship which was slowly beginning to disappear into the darkness.   
  
Trying to keep her head above the water, she looked around frantically for something that could keep her floating above the water. She couldn't scream for help because if she did, she would obviously be discovered. Besides, no one would hear her anyway.  
  
The waves pushed roughly against her body. It gave her a weak sensation as if her very energy was being drained out. Her clothes were floating up dangerously, revealing the cloth that covered her breasts. It looked as if it could come off any second, but it remained wrapped around her chest.  
  
Grabbing her hat, she clung to it as if it were her life and quickly slipped it back on. Her hair looked like it was going to fall off any second.  
  
Thunder roared along with the waves. It sounded louder and closer now, but hope seemed far away. Her eyes slowly began to give way. She knew she would die. She knew there was no hope. Suddenly the waves weren't so noisy anymore. She could barely hear anything.   
  
Seconds passed and Serena was slowly sinking into the dark liquid. Hope was being drained away from her body as the waters covered her completely.....almost completely.  
  
Her face was nearly completely covered by water when someone suddenly pulled her out of the water. The sounds of men in the distance rang through her ears, even if she didn't completely take note of that. Her eyes were slightly open. She could make out the figure of a man flashing a light at her. Her mind was going black and she could barely understand exactly what was happening. She didn't have to. She had already slipped into an unconscious state.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Hmm......what will happen next? *grins* Pardon the typos and ty for the emails and reviews.  
  
  
  



	4. Samuel

  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 4 By: Hell's Huntress (PG13)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Her eyes fluttered open only to shut tightly upon meeting the sun's gaze. The sound of waves told her she was still far from land. She stiffly sat up with a soft groan as a wave of nausea seemed to cover her wet body.   
  
Raising one hand to shield her eyes from the sun, Serena squinted while trying to look around the room she was presently in. There was a door to the right which was wide open, three windows on each wall, and a few tables with chairs here and there. She was in the far end of the room which wasn't too big. A cot was what she had been laid on.....but by who?  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted her immediatly. A man in his mid fifties walked in with a pipe in his mouth. Serena stiffened upon seeing him. What was he doing here? Or better yet, what was she doing on a ship she didn't even ride in the first place?  
  
Automatically, her hands shot up towards her chest as she pulled her jacket closer together. Her hair was still tied but a few strands were falling. Her hat was tightly squeezing her hair, preventing it from falling completely. It was soaked and felt like a suction.  
  
The man walked towards Serena and raised his brows to examine her. He walked around the cot while keeping his eyes focused on her. She felt like a mouse being circled by a hawk. His eyes were slightly wrinkled but she could still see the fierce blue gaze they directed at her. Strands of gray hair crowned his almost bald head, while a dark gray beard spread across his sealed lips.   
  
Serena felt like she could shrink under his gaze. Did he know she was a woman? Did anyone notice? By the look on his face and the firm line his mouth was set into, she had a feeling he had noticed her long hair or perhaps the cloth around chest which was slowly starting to fall off.  
  
The man took a step forward and looked at Serena with even more intensity. He reached out a hand and cupped her chin, turning her face to the right and soon to the left. Serena stiffened under his rough hands. Her heart was thumping rapidly, but she soon forgot about this.  
  
The man smiled and tapped her cheek firmly, but not roughly. A small chuckle seemed to escape his throat. " What's your name, son? "  
  
Serena nearly collapsed with relief. Son.....he didn't notice that she was a female. She almost smiled, but his deep voice kept her alert. " Um.....Samuel sir, " she cleared her throat in a desperate attempt to sound like a man.  
  
" Well then Samuel, where's your mother and father? "  
  
" Gone sir, " she replied stiffly in a deeper tone.  
  
" And how old are you, " he continued to question her.  
  
" Sixteen. "  
  
Serena felt uncomfortable around him. The way he seemed to ask her questions constantly made her feel as if she can't afford to make one small mistake. It would give everything away. He looked a bit nice, but his eyes also told her that his observation was rather good.  
  
His cheeks wrinkled into a smile. She could see about one or two yellow teeth inside his mouth. She couldn't make out anything more though. His pipe was in the way.  
  
" Well Samuel, you're probably wondering why you're here. "  
  
" Yes sir. I am, " she replied with a bit more ease. She was slowly getting use to keeping her voice deep like a teenage boy. It was the best that she could do.  
  
" Do you remember the storm? "  
  
" Yes sir. "  
  
" If I'm correct, it seems as if you fell from a ship and nearly drowned. I had to get you out of the water. I know these waters and I remember that there were sharks around that area. You would've been food had we not saved you. "  
  
" We, " she choked out in a fruitless attempt not to cough. His pipe was really getting to her.  
  
" My crew and I. "  
  
" Oh.....well thank you sir. I owe you my life. "  
  
He chuckled again. " You owe me nothing, boy. You have a place to stay when we get to England? "   
  
" This ship is going to England, " she raised her brows in disbelief.   
  
" I'll take that as a no, " he grinned while taking the pipe away from his mouth. " Yes it is. Just came from Manila. You're welcome to stay at my place if you want. "  
  
Serena smiled and almost embraced him, but instead, she only reached out her frail hand and shook his hand fiercly. His grip was so firm, she nearly wished she didn't do that. " Thank you sir. I'll stay for a few days and I'll help out around your home if you want me to. "  
  
" Stay as long as you want, young lad. You don't have to help out if you don't want to either. I already have more than enough help over there. "  
  
Serena was beaming with joy. She couldn't believe her luck. It was almost too good to be true. The man only looked rough, but he was actually quite warm. She could only hope that there wouldn't be a catch to this later on.  
  
" Now, why don't I help you get dressed. You're soaked, and I can lend you some of my clothes- "  
  
" No! I mean, no thank you sir. You're already too nice.....letting me stay at your home and saving my life. It would be too much if I would borrow your clothes, " Serena cut in almost instantly. Her heart began to thump again with panic.  
  
" Alright then. Well you can just hang your clothes in here and wait for them to dry. "  
  
" I'll just wear them wet, sir. "  
  
The man chuckled. " Call me Harry, and we don't mind if you don't have your top on. We're all men on this ship anyway and a lot of us do that. "  
  
Serena felt her knees grow weak. All men? " That's alright sir. I like being soaked. "  
  
Harry knitted his brows together in confusion and laughed. " Very well then, young man. We'll be at England in about an hour. " At that, he walked outside leaving Serena dumbfounded on the cot.  
  
She didn't know what to think. First there's the knowledge that she would have died if he didn't save her, plus by a strong stroke of luck, the ship was heading for England. Not to mention that they had almost discovered she was a girl, plus she's the only female on board. Serena wanted to laugh and go mad at the same time. It was an ironic situation, and she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Harry was nice to her. It also wasn't until then when she realized that he had an accent. With the pipe gone, he had quite an english accent, and just knowing that was enough to overload her mind.  
  
Her nausea seemed to disappear and it was quickly replaced by a small shiver. A gust of wind had whipped her frail body. Standing up, she walked towards the door and locked it just in case someone else would come in.  
  
Grabbing her hat, she pulled it off causing water to spill out. Frowning, she pulled her jacket off and squeezed the water out before tossing it on the cot. She took her shirt off which was slowly getting dry. The very moment she did this, the cloth fell off.  
  
Serena quickly picked it up and wrapped it around her chest again. This time, it was tight and somehow assured her that it wouldn't be falling off for a while. There was a mirror standing by one of the tables. She helplessly looked at her reflection while tying her hair up in another tight bun. She grabbed the hat and placed it on her head, soon followed by the jacket.  
  
She saw a young man. A young man with no beard, long but not too femenine lashes, and blonde hair with no bangs what so ever. Every single strand was tucked in her hat. She looked more like a man than she saw herself as back home.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a dirty piece of cloth standing beside the door and wiped up the puddle of water on the floor. Throwing it back beside the door, she opened it and stepped outside. Numerous men were surrounding her and all of them seemed to be looking at the new kid on board. She felt sick again.  
  
Some of them smiled at her as a welcome while others only nodded. One of them walked up to her and shook hands with her. " Hello Samuel, I'm Jacob. Harry told me to see if you needed anything. You want something to eat? "  
  
Serena opened her mouth to speak and nearly found herself speechless.....nearly. The man looked young and his hands were large compared to hers. His smile was enough to make a girl swoon. Brown bangs framed his hazel eyes, and to top it off.....he didn't have a shirt on.  
  
" Um....no thank you. I'll be fine, " she finally replied. Unfortunately, so did her stomach. It grumbled softly, causing a faint reddish hue to rise to her cheeks. Luckily, he didn't notice her blush.   
  
A small laugh escaped his throat. " Sounds like you are. Follow me, I'll give you something to eat. "  
  
Serena nodded blankly and stiffly followed him down a flight of stairs. He was a tall man, making Serena face his chest. However, since his back was facing her, her eyes absently roamed down to his bottom.  
  
" Don't look there Serena, don't look there, " she quickly diverted her gaze to the walls, trying to convince herself that they were interesting.  
  
Almost as soon as she did that, a younger man with blonde hair passed by them with a few pieces of cloth in his hand. He smiled at Serena briefly as a quick greeting. Obviously, he was in a hurry, but once again, he was another tall one.  
  
Serena watched him walk away and quickly turned around just in case she would look at his bottom again. She couldn't help it. Almost all the men had firms chests with their shirts off. Everywhere she looked there would always be a man working or passing by.   
  
A small grin rose to her lips. If England was an hour away, then that hour would be paradise.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Serena's a pervert! No, she's not. What can I do? Better yet, what can us ladies do? Being in a ship surrounded by men.....O:) Anyhow, thanks for the emails and reviews. Tomorrow will be the chapter when Darien makes his entrance. Hmm.....I wonder what will happen. You'll have to wait. :)  
  
P.S. Pardon the typos 


	5. Opposites Don't Attract

  
Author's Notes: IMPORTANT: First off, Fanfiction.net hasn't been letting me in for the past few days which is why this is delayed. I think everyone else had the same thing but I'm not sure. Sorry about that.   
Second, I'm looking for anime fanfiction writers. If you write anime fanfiction or if you're into anime fanart then email me your work. I'll be putting them up on my site. (Email me for more details)   
  
BTW: Yes, I agree with you people. Serena on board with all those men......lol ;) Anyhow, here's the next chapter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 5 By: Hell's Huntress (PG13)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" We've arrived, " one of the men called out causing everyone on board to flock outside. Serena did the same and leaned over the railings. It was true. They were still on water but the land was very near.....near enough for you to notice the people who were preparing to greet their husbands from the voyage.  
  
In a few minutes, the ship creaked loudly and rocked before it came to a stop. All the men flooded out to meet their family, while Harry and Serena simply stepped outside. Serena looked around stiffly. She could hardly believe it. England........she was in England.She never thought she would actually arrive.   
  
A man in a carriage stepped out and shook hands with Harry. " I haven't seen you in a long time father, " he smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back before placing a hand on Serena. " Samuel, this is my oldest son Nicholas. Nick, this is Samuel. "  
  
Nicholas smiled at Serena and shook hands with her as well. This only forced her to tighten her grip as much as possible. It was surprising how many men around her had such strong and large hands. It weakened her constantly. " Hello Samuel, " Nicholas greeted. " How old are you, young man and where are you from? "  
  
Serena's heart jumped to her throat. " I....I- "  
  
" That doesn't matter now, " Harry cut in. " Samuel's staying with us until he can find a job or another place to stay. "  
  
" Alright then, " Nicholas spoke in a louder tone in an attempt to speak over the crowd. Smiling for a brief a second, he turned around and stepped inside the carriage. She followed him soon after Harry. In a few moments, she could only find herself being carried off in a carriage towards a home far from her own.  
  
-----  
  
" What time is he suppose to arrive, " fifteen year old Anna questioned her older brother for the sixth time that morning.  
  
Darien turned around and flashed her a warning glare. " Ask me that again and I swear I'll - "  
  
" You won't do anything, " she snorted. " I'm a girl and you can't do anything to me. Besides, I'm only fifteen and I'm your sister. You know father would kill you if you tried doing something. "  
  
" Kill? Kill's not such a bad idea, " he muttered under his breath while walking away towards the large gates that surrounded his home.  
  
" Besides, I'm too sweet for you to kill, and you love me too much - "  
  
" And you talk too much, " Darien spat with anger rising in his voice. " Will you please stop talking for at least a minute? "  
  
" I knew it Andrew's a better brother than you. He's nicer and he doesn't yell, " she snorted.  
  
" I'm not yelling! "  
  
" You are now. "  
  
" God! Why did God put women like you on this planet, " Darien roared. He was usually a patient young man, but with a sister five years younger it was hard for him to keep his patience flowing all day. " If you think Andrew is nicer than go to him. It will only save me a load of nonsense I have to keep up with, " he ordered in a calmer but irritated tone.  
  
As if on que, Andrew stepped outside followed Darien's two other sisters; nine year old Jacquelin and Monique who was thirteen years older than her.  
  
Darien took one look at Andrew and a wave of relief seemed to caress his features. Andrew noticed this and chuckled. " Bothering him again, Anna? "  
  
" Yes, he's terribly grumpy but I don't see why, " Anna pouted.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes while pushing a few ebony strands away from his face. Muttering softly, he opened the gate and pushed the wide doors open. His father would arrive soon and this was the last preparation he needed to make.  
  
" You do know that papa's not going to be happy with the way you're acting, right, " Jacquelin stated as if it were a fact.  
  
" Jackie, the only one he's not going to be pleased with is Anna, " Darien snorted.  
  
" Excuse me, and what grumpy thing did I do to deserve his disapproval, " Anna protested with an annoyed look.   
  
" Both of you hush up, " Monique cut in while helping Darien pull the heavy doors open. " He won't be pleased with both of you if you don't stop. "  
  
" Monique stop trying to act like mother, " Anna rolled her eyes.  
  
Monique raised her brows in disbelief and flashed Anna an angry glare. " I'm not trying to act like mother. Being the oldest female in this house I have to do something. I'm only doing my job as your older sister. Besides, mother's dead, you're acting like a baby and Jacquelin's too young so who else can at least try to keep things in order around here? "  
  
There was a warning tone in her voice that silenced everyone. Anna only crossed her arms and frowned. However, she didn't speak any more.  
  
Darien flashed Anna a victorious smirk and turned away before she could say anything.  
  
For the next few minutes only the sound of birds singing could be heard. The siblings were quiet. Andrew and Darien flashed each other a few looks every now and then while Monique only stood with her head held up high to prevent her from saying anything more for fear that her voice might crack with tears.  
  
Jacquelin only leaned towards Anna and whispered, " You shouldn't have said that. You know she doesn't like it when you mention something about mother. "  
  
" Shush, " Anna whispered harshly not wanting to hear any more of it.  
  
In a few seconds, the sound of horses caused all heads to turn. Beyond the willows and oak trees appeared the sight of a carriage heading in their direction.   
  
" Papa, " Jacquelin bubbled with excitement and ran towards the carriage which came to a stop a few feet away from the gate. Harry stepped out and picked up his daughter in his arms. " Hello there princess, I haven't seen you in a while. "  
  
Jacquelin grinned and embraced him, her dimples growing larger on her rose colored cheeks. Her blue eyes were sparkling with joy. Her whole face seemed to glow. " I missed you. "  
  
" Papa, " Anna called out soon followed by the others. " Why did you take so long? "  
  
Harry leaned forward and embraced her. " I've only been gone for less than two months......oh and look at you, " he smiled while looking at Monique. He gently set Jacquelin down and kissed Monique's cheek.   
" You're looking more like your mother everyday. "  
  
Monique smiled and embraced him. " It's been too long since we've had our old man back home. We cooked for you. "  
  
" I look forward to it, I'm starving, but look at you young men. Good god you're all so tall.....taller than I remember. "  
  
Andrew and Darien smiled while shaking hands with their father. " Good to have you back home. "  
  
Serena watched their reunion from a distance with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever do the same thing with her own family.   
  
Nicholas stepped outside the carriage and walked towards them with a smile on his face. The girls flocked around Harry while Jacquelin tugged at Harry's shirt. " Papa, did you bring me a present? "   
  
Harry looked down at her and chuckled. " Yes, I brought you all your presents, but first there's someone I'd like you to meet. Samuel, " he called out.  
  
All eyes fell upon Serena who slowly walked towards them with hesitance. Her heart was thudding against her chest. She wasn't sure if their reactions were going to be good, and she was beginning to doubt if she could keep acting like a man. Harry's warm smile didn't seem to help, nor did the way Anna was looking at her. The younger girl had a flirtasious grin and she seemed to blink every now and then in an attempt to show off her long lashes. Serena could only swollow a lump in her throat.  
  
" Everyone, this is Samuel. I found him at sea.....he nearly drowned and he's going to be staying with us for a while. Samuel, this is my family, " Harry grinned.  
  
Monique stepped forward and smiled at Serena. She could only smile back at her and "try" to smile at Darien and Andrew who shook hands with her. This was a masculine welcome from her point of view. Jacquelin tugged at her pants and smiled. " Hello, I'm Jacquelin. Just call me Jackie, " she grinned.  
  
" Hello Jackie, " Serena smiled back at the child with the same deep voice she had been using on the ship. Jacquelin and Monique seemed to making her feel comfortable. The family was friendly, but what kept her alert were two of the siblings......Darien and Anna. Darien's smile was charming and he looked extremely handsome. Serena wanted to do something femenine to impress him, but she could only smile back......especially with Anna beside her.  
  
" Hello Samuel, I'm Anna, " she grinned while shaking hands with Serena.  
  
Serena felt a bit relieved since she was actually sharing a handshake with a female, but she still kept her grip firm like a young man. Anna even tried leaning over to kiss her on the cheek but Serena only stepped back in panic. Luckily, it wasn't too obvious.  
  
" Alright then, now that you all know each other, let's get inside for a good meal. I haven't had one in quite a while, " Harry led Serena to his home which was just as big as Serena's.......maybe bigger. She was beginning to wonder if he was of royalty or if all houses in England were just this way. Either way, if this is the family that she would be staying with for a while, it would be rather interesting.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't make this chapter interesting because it was only pretty much an introduction to the characters and their personalities. Regarding the next chapter though, I'll be telling you a little detail of what will happen: Serena will get drunk. O.O It makes me wonder.......what can she do being drunk? What will happen? :) Anyhow, thanks for the emails and reviews and please pardon the typos.  
  
  
" Everyone this is Samuel. He nearly drowned at sea and he's going to stay with us   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Wine and Stupidity

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been uploading anything lately. My family and I just moved to a new place right after fanfiction.net came down which is why I didn't have the chance to continue with my chapters right away. Not to mention the terrible event last week. My prayers go out to all of you who were affected by this a bit more than any of us were. I'm praying for all of you.   
  
Also keep in mind that my school has started as well which slows down my progress. This means that I might be getting out 1 chapter for every fic I'm presently working on every week instead of every few days, or 1 chapter for a certain fic and another chapter for the other fic (alternate). Anyway, here is the next chapter plus a summary/snippet of the other fic I'm working on: " Shadow ".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Shadow   
  
" You need to learn. You are far too gentle with them, " Rafe stated solemnly with the same french accent he always carried. He quietly took a sip of the warm liquid.   
  
" Am I? "  
  
A dark chuckle escaped his throat. He looked at the young man with piercing grey eyes and smirked.   
" Yes, you are. You have much to learn. Remember that you are what you are now because of me, which means that when I tell you to hurt them you must hurt them. So far I haven't seen you do that..... "  
  
" Exactly. I am what I am now because of you, and I'm surprised at how know that but you never seem to recognize my hatred for you. Your every word, your every action makes me sick......because you helped me become what I am now, " Darien shot a glare at the older man while running a firm hand through his ebony hair. " I never wanted this......this life that I have now. Can I even call it a life? I never wanted you to make me leave what I left behind. " His tone darkened with every word.  
  
Rafe took another sip. His features showed no signs of Darien's bitter words. It was as if he wasn't the least bit affected. However, his eyes showed that he was. He kept his gaze fixed on Darien the whole time.....unmoving and frozen with anger. His eyes seemed to be silently scolding him.  
  
" Your hatred isn't going to do anything, but your rebellious attitude will. "  
  
" Well you wouldn't have to put up with it if you didn't make me this way, " Darien replied with a smirk, thinking that it would change the old man's mind.  
  
Terrible error.  
  
Rafe slammed the cup down on the wooden table, taking Darien off guard. A few drops of the liquid spilled, causing a small red puddle to form. A few heads in the dim cafe turned around to face the two of them. Others turned away while others remained watching the two with curiosity.  
  
Darien looked at Rafe with a questioning look. His eyes flamed with caution and anger blended together.   
  
" I'm being patient with you boy, " Rafe hissed. His slightly wrinkled hands squeezed the cup, causing it to shake. " The only way you'll get rid of me is by proving yourself worthy. Those who are ready to leave their masters are not afraid to kill, never reluctant, and certainly not as stubborn as you are. They are wise, strong, and swift. You are only the last two. You are very skilled, Darien. That you have showed me, but the way you think still holds you back. "  
  
" I never even wanted a master damnit! " Darien blurted out. Regret instantly swept him away. Numerous people looked at him, and Rafe looked extremely disappointed.  
  
" Look, " he muttered almost inaudibly. It was obvious he was trying to hold his patience. " You want your freedom, you need to earn it. I'm giving one last chance to prove yourself. "  
  
He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a torn out newspaper article. He handed it to Darien who took it with sudden force. He as might as well have snatched it from him.  
  
His blue eyes fell upon the article and quickly moved from left to right, sweeping the words with his gaze. His brows knitted together in confusion. " It's a poem. "  
  
" Yes, it is. Look at the picture. "  
  
He shifted his gaze to a small black and white picture right below the poem. It showed a girl with what seemed to be light colored hair and a fair complexion. Above it, right in between the picture and the poem, was her name printed in bold black.  
  
" Serena Eve, " the words escaped his lips like a silent spell.   
  
" Find her, " Rafe ordered. His voice held no threatening tone, but it was firm and gave the impression that he didn't want to be disobeyed.  
  
" But she's a girl. What makes her such a challenge, " Darien questioned while keeping his gaze upon Rafe's hands which still held the trembling cup.   
  
" You'll see. You better do good on this. Fail and this is what happens to everything you've worked for, " his voice darkened, accompanying the sound of his cup which shook even more before crushing into his hands.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's the summary. The first chapter's due in two weeks. Now on with the next chapter for " Hidden ".  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" He looks like an angel. "  
  
" He's handsome.....that's it. "  
  
" Look at his eyes. He has such long lashes..... "  
  
" I wouldn't mind taking him for a dance sometime. "  
  
" You're just terrible! "  
  
Serena carefully took quick sips of the warm soup set in front of her. Her spine tingled as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The whispers floated in and out of her ears. They didn't seem to be whispers at all. The two younger girls were blushing and chatting away in hushed voices as if they were trying to prevent her from hearing them silently giggle. She nearly snorted. She heard them alright, and it wasn't flattering at all. She was next to panic and wanted more than anything to retreat back to the room she had been offered.  
  
The other men in the room.......the real men, flashed each other amused looks. Darien kept grinning at her in a boyish way. It was as if he was playfully teasing her since all of them heard the "whispers". A faint blush rose to her cheeks. Almost all eyes were on her, including Monique's who was flashing her an apologetic look for her sisters' rude behavior.  
  
Their voices caused a giggle to escape one maid's throat. She held her position and stopped before she could laugh any furthur, but there was still a grin on her face. One of the other servants smirked as well. The two children were actually discussing something other than dolls in the same tone of voice they always used.  
  
" So, " Henry cut in. " How have things been so far? Everything's going well, I'm assuming. "  
  
" Everything's just fine, father, " Andrew was the only one to respond. Both Darien and Andrew gave him their attention, but the two girls kept giggling, regardless of what their father said.  
  
Monique was paying attention, but her eyes were glued to her sisters. There was a firm line spread across her lips and a small frown was forming.  
  
" What about you, Samuel? How do you like it in my home so far? "  
  
Serena cleared her throat for a brief moment. " It's a wonderful place. I don't think I can ever thank you enough...... "  
  
" Oh goodness, look at how grateful he is, " The sound of Anna's voice cut through the conversation.  
  
" You're mad. All men are suppose to be respectful. "  
  
" And his voice...... "  
  
" You're obssessed. "  
  
" Will you two please hush up, " Monique scolded in a low yet firm voice. The two girls instantly stopped talking, but there was still a dreamy look on their faces.   
  
A bead of sweat ran down Serena's neck. Another one followed. Her face was warm, and she knew that she was probably so red at the moment. She raised an uncomfortable hand and wiped the drop off her neck before shifting in her seat. Another little one popped out of nowhere. Her brows knitted together in irritation. It was bad enough that she had to sit there and have them talk about her without knowing that she was a girl, and now she actually had to force herself to cool off. She wasn't mad......just embarrassed.  
  
One of the servants stepped up beside her and filled her glass with a reddish liquid. He did the same with the others. His actions were swift, but Serena still managed to see the amused look on his face. Was she that red?  
  
" So.....you were saying, " Henry stated.   
  
All eyes suddenly fell on her in silence. The giggles had died down and now everyone was looking at her as if they were expecting her to throw up.   
  
Good lord, I must look like an apple, she muttered inwardly.  
  
The heat was rising. Her cheeks felt like fire and sweat seemed to trail down her back even faster. Their curious stares weren't helping either. She opened her mouth in an attempt to reply, but she gave out a very small cough instead. Her hand shot up to her mouth while the other quickly grabbed the glass the servant had just filled earlier and quickly drank the liquid within, regardless of what it was. All she knew was that she about to panic, she was slowly heating up, and she had to drink something to restore her voice.  
  
They looked at her with alarmed expressions, silently watching out for what would happen next.  
  
The heat within her died down almost instantly. The cool liquid rushed through her body in one soothing motion, preventing any more sweat from running. Her face felt cool. It was as if ice was thrown down her back, and it was a feeling of welcome. She could have sworn for sure that she wasn't red anymore. Luckily, she still had that girlish grace she was trained to carry which didn't make her actions look rude. Yes, it was fast, but it still displayed good manners.  
  
She coughed again, this time in a more proper way. " I'm sorry, I just felt a little dizzy. "  
  
There was a look of relief on some of their faces. Darien and Andrew, however, still looked at her as if she would be sick.  
  
She stared at them for a moment, not sure of what to say. She lost her words. They stared back at her, as if asking her what she was planning to say. She felt as if the heat would return and it nearly did. Luckily, she found her tongue again and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
" What is that drink called again? "  
  
She inwardly kicked herself. Stupid question, she spat.  
  
" It's wine, " Darien replied. He was still looking at her as if she had lost her head.  
  
" Oh.....it's good. "  
  
There was a cloud of silence that fell over them. Serena's back stiffened. Of course it's good! What another idiotic thing to say. Yet still no one spoke.  
  
Jacqueline giggled, breaking the silence. " You're funny, " she grinned.   
  
For some reason, her laugh seemed to lighten the mood and everyone else settled down a bit more. "Tense" seemed to disappear from her vocabulary. She assumed that Jacqueline's point of view about her gave everyone a feeling of calm satisfaction. It was probably that contagious childish humor that cheered everyone up.....almost. Not quite sure what to think, she only settled in her chair a bit more.......this time with ease.  
  
Serena reached out for the glass and took another sip of the wine. She was nearly overwhelmed. She coughed and choked with the unfamiliar taste. She was nervous earlier which is why she didn't really notice the taste. She still didn't, but she was a bit more aware of the unpleasant chokes it came with. However, there was still that bitter-sweet taste in it that called her to take a few more sips.  
  
She took another one while everyone else continued eating. Things were back to normal again....somewhat.  
  
" So....how was your trip father, " Monique questioned.  
  
" It was beautiful. I'll be giving you your presents later tonight. "  
  
The two younger girls beamed with excitement.  
  
" Oh and Samuel, you can borrow some of Andrew's or Darien's clothes, " Henry smiled at her.  
  
" I can, " she choked out.  
  
" Yes you can. My home is your home. Enjoy it. "  
  
Darien and Andrew smiled warmly at her as if it were permission.   
  
" Oh and if you need help with some of the shirts, since some of them are rather complicated, don't hesitate to ask. "  
  
She felt the heat rise again. " Um.........okay, thank you. "  
  
" How old are you again, Samuel, " Darien questioned, flashing her a curious look. He looked serious about the question. He really wanted to know her age.......but what age would she give him?   
  
She forced down a lump in her throat. She couldn't remember. What was it? 15? 16? She absently reached for the glass and drank more, hoping that the cool liquid would cool her down again. It wasn't helping this time.  
  
Henry chuckled. " He's nervous again. That's how he was on the ship. "  
  
She kept drinking, regardless of the fact that she was.  
  
" Samuel's shy, " Anna grinned.  
  
Still kept drinking........  
  
" He just needs time to get used to things. "  
  
And drinking........  
  
" I think that's just how he is. "  
  
Good god, can't they see me sitting here, she nearly choked out the wine.   
  
" He........what's that white thing under his shirt? "  
  
She choked. The liquid was suddenly forced down her throat followed by a waterfall of coughs. Now she felt blue.  
  
" Oh.....never mind. It's just a button. "  
  
Her heart thumped rapidly. She stared blankly at Jacqueline who had made the comment. The little girl only blinked in confusion. " What? It was just a button....... "  
  
Just a button.....just a button.........she didn't see the band, she saw a button. Damnit, I don't have any buttons! Serena growled inwardly, trying to calm herself down. Her heart slowed down.  
  
" Father, I think Samuel needs some rest, " Monique flashed her a worried look.  
  
" Yes, you're right. Samuel, Monique will take you to your room. You like tired, boy. You need some sleep. Perhaps that trip made you a bit sick. At least take a nice shower to cool you off. "  
  
Serena nodded almost instantly. " Yes......you're right. I'll just take a shower. I'm sorry. The food was good though.... "  
  
The last word came out as a hiccup. It wasn't until then when they realized that she drank all her wine in less than two minutes.  
  
" Wait.......could I just get one last drink though? That wine's good, " she grinned.  
  
The servant flashed her a curious glance and filled her glass once again. She drank the liquid in two gulps before letting out another small hiccup.  
  
" Goodness, he's drunk! " Anna's eyes widened.  
  
Monique looked worried. " You really need some rest. Come with me - "  
  
" Could I get one last glass please? "  
  
" No, no, that's fine. You need a shower and then some rest. Tomorrow you can have more if you want. "  
  
Serena nodded absently and silently followed Monique up the stairs to her room.  
  
-----  
  
" Alright, here are your clothes. Their Darien's. They should probably fit you.....I think, " Monique handed a pair of fresh clothes and a towel. Serena had her pants on and she held onto the towel in front of her chest.   
  
" I'm sorry if they're a bit too big, " she apologized with an amused smile on her face upon seeing how bony Serena was for a guy.  
  
Serena smiled back. Her wet hair was wrapped up in a hat. She tried to take the towel off, but found herself tangled in it. She was thinking with a better mind......but not completely clear yet.  
  
Monique cocked a brow at her. " Here......let me help you. "  
  
Serena nodded absently. Monique freed her hands and reached for the towel, in an attempt to take it off so she could put on Darien's shirt. Serena's eyes suddenly went wide as she snatched the towel back upon realizing what was about to happen.  
  
Monique looked alarmed.   
  
" Oh....I'm sorry, I just forgot to do something. I'll be right back. " She quickly ran for the bathroom with the towel clutched at her chest.  
  
She pushed open the door, leaving a confused Monique behind. Panic had it's tight grip on her again. She looked around for the band but couldn't find it. Sweat began to run down her back again, despite the bath that she just took. She inwardly scolded herself, blaming her stupidity for nearly letting Monique realize that she was a girl. What would they have done if they found out?  
  
She suddenly froze. What WOULD they have done? She bit her bottom lip in guilt. They've done so much for her despite all the times when she made a fool out of herself. They're the only ones keeping her safe in this new land and she just had to hide something from them. She felt terrified and guilty at the same time. She didn't want to pretend to be a man. She wanted to tell them she was a girl and she would if she could, but there was never a promise that could assure her they won't give away her secret.  
  
What if she begged them to keep her identity secret? They seem like nice people. Maybe they would.  
  
But then again, wouldn't they be upset that she hid it from them in the first place?  
  
On second thought.....she was still new to the family. It was reasonable that she wouldn't tell them right away.  
  
However, if they find out she's a girl then yes, they might keep it a secret but they might also slip.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip as if she were in pain. The very thought of them accidentally giving her away was harsh. She couldn't even risk that.   
  
There was a chance that she could just tell the adults though. That way, the kids won't have to keep themselves from sharing the word with their friends.  
  
But what if they find out she's a princess? Yes, she did come from a land no one quite knew about, but what if they send someone to look for her? They could just search everywhere and not say anything about her being a princess.........or they could give out a reward. They'd find her for sure.   
  
She frowned in confusion. Surely they wouldn't take the money, would they? They were rich enough already, and they didn't seem like the greedy type. However, if they do actually agree to never give her away then won't they be placed in danger too if her family finds out they've been helping her hide?  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't do that to them. She wasn't even sure if they could keep it a secret for a long time. She couldn't risk getting them in trouble with her family. Besides, wouldn't that give her land away?  
  
Her eyes trailed off into a hopeless pit........bottomless, dark, and full of thoughts that wouldn't help. It was no use. There really was no way she could tell them she was a girl. Even if there were a lot of reasons to tell them, there would still be too much of a risk involved. She might as well be stupid to do that.  
  
Something caught her eye, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
The band! It was lying on a table. It was a bit soggy in certain areas. It was a wonder Monique didn't see it.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Did Monique actually see it? She shook her thoughts away, not wanting to scare herself anymore. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her chest again, followed by the towel. She flew out of the bathroom and grabbed the shirt, quickly buttoning it up before Monique had a chance to notice the band. However, she didn't need to rush. Monique wasn't there.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room looking for her. Her fingers quickly dressed herself up while she did this. She might as well get two things done at once.  
  
" Monique, " she called out as soon as everything she needed was on.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall.  
  
" Monique? Are you there, " she slowly moved forward, followed by a small hiccup.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, and a shadow appeared on the wall. Monique stepped in with a puzzled look on her face. " I'm sorry.......I was just looking for something. Have you seen a band anywhere around here? I found it lying around somewhere so I figured that I might as well keep it. "  
  
Serena could have sworn her face turned bright red. " A band? No, sorry. I haven't seen anything....."  
  
" Oh alright then....well, I better go check to see if the girls are fine. Will you be alright? "  
  
" Yes, I'll just look around. Thank you, " she smiled, taking note of the normal expression on Monique's face. She didn't notice. A wave of relief seemed to envelope her.  
  
Monique smiled back and walked off. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway before fading away along with her shadow.  
  
Serena fiddled with her fingers for a moment, wringing them together. What now? Looking around the place would be good, but where should she start? She barely knew the way to her the room she was in.  
  
She walked towards the door and leaned against a wall. Everything was silent. The sound of a few crickets could be heard outside, but nothing more......at least that's what she thought.  
  
Her back stiffened as her ears picked up a faint sound. At first it sounded like a guitar, but then it turned out to be the clinking of glass or something related. Men's voices.......Laughter.......  
  
Someone was having a celebration somewhere far, she assumed. However, it took only a minute for her to realize it was coming from this very house. Her brows knitted together in confusion. Who would be celebrating at this time?  
  
Curiosity struck her. She quietly walked past other rooms, hearing her own footsteps echo in the hallway. Her ears kept listening while her eyes trailed across the walls. A few paintings were placed here and there. Pictures of landscapes and english men and women with unfamiliar faces decorated the walls. Their eyes seemed to stare at her as if scolding her for roaming around. She shuddered. The fine hair on her neck rose and a cool breeze seemed to whip her.  
  
One painting stood proudly above the staircase which came into view. It was the painting of a woman....so life-like yet animated at the same time. Ebony locks curled their way over her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes seemed to gaze at her with such an innocent look in them. Her lips were curved into a small smile. You'd think she was serious if you didn't look close enough. Her skin was pale and among all the paintings of men and women, she looked like the youngest and probably the most pleasant....almost sad. She gave Serena a warm feeling instead of the cold shivers she got while looking into the others' eyes.  
  
" She looks like Darien, " she whispered absently, " except in a very femenine way. " It was surprising actually. The woman looked kind and almost too beautiful of a goddess to be just a painting, while Darien looked so much like what any other masculine man would look like......except a bit more handsome. Yet they both held such a striking resemblance.  
  
" It must be the hair and the eyes, " she stated in a flat tone, pushing the thought away. The woman looked too beautiful and sad at the same time. It almost made her feel terrible again. However, another painting caught her eye.  
  
Not too far away was a small painting. In it were fields of rice and men and women with hats, planting the crop. There was a cow-like animal with horns in the distance.....a striking resemblance of the carabao. There were mountains in the background. The sun gave a few bright rays that gave the sky a pinkish tone. It was sunrise. Even though the painting was small, she could still make it out in detail.   
  
" Mother..... " she whispered, not even knowing that she did. It reminded her of her home. It was almost exactly alike.....except that she wasn't actually there.  
  
Sadness wrapped itself around her. She felt tears rising, but her eyes weren't that moist. She just missed them all. She missed waking up every morning and seeing that very painting come to life before her eyes. She missed eating the famous treats her mother would help prepare. She even missed her wedding gown.  
  
This brought out a small laugh. Yes, she missed it.......just not the wedding.  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips. Why did she have to be in a situation like this? She wanted to go back home, but then again she didn't. It was confusing and made her feel terribly upset. However, there was nothing much she could do. If only -   
  
The sound of laughter cut through her thoughts. She suddenly remembered why she was out there in the first place. It was louder now. It sounded as if it were coming from a shed outside. She wrapped the jacket around her and quickly descended down the stairs. She walked towards the massive doors and opened them, in search for the sound's origin.  
  
She found it.  
  
In the near distance was a lake and a shed beside it. Light blazed from inside, and the sound of men laughing told her that the celebration was there. It wasn't far away. It wasn't beyond the gates, so she could enter.  
  
More curious than ever, she walked towards the shed and stepped inside. The doors were open. Numerous lanterns lit the whole area. There was so many it started to look like early morning. Hay was everywhere, and a table was set right in the middle. Bottles adorned it, and two men occupied some of the few chairs that surrounded the wooden furniture.   
  
Darien and Andrew laughed to no end, wiping tears from their eyes and gasping for air. Andrew coughed a few times and Darien was laughing too hard to make his roars of joy loud. It was the type of laugh that just made it too hard for you to even squeak.  
  
Andrew looked up and a large smile rose upon his face upon seeing her.  
  
" Samuel! Come in........join us, " he grinned, still laughing between words.  
  
Darien looked up as well and grinned, but he still couldn't spare a sound. His laughter was too hard and masculine. It almost scared her.  
  
Serena stepped in, suddenly wishing she didn't come out. The bottles and the bitter scent that trailed from them told her enough to know why they were in such joy.  
  
They were drunk......just like the way she could have been had she not stopped drinking.  
  
" Come on......we need another man around here, " Andrew grinned, patting her on the back.  
  
His playful actions were hard and rougher than usual. He didn't mean it. She knew that. After all, they WERE drunk. It was reasonable enough.  
  
A small cough escaped her lips as she grabbed a seat between them. The table was round so both of them faced her. Darien had calmed down a bit, but he still chuckled every now and then.  
  
" Want one, " Andrew handed her a bottle from one of the rows that weren't empty yet. " It's good. Just don't drink too much. You'll get drunk, and we knew better than that, " he grinned.  
  
She raised her brows in disbelief. Was he joking? Or was he just too drunk to realize?  
  
She reluctantly took the bottle and raised it to her lips. The sharp scent struck her nostrils, making it almost too strong for her to stand. She turned away for a brief moment and sniffed. Now why didn't she notice this scent earlier?  
  
A second or two passed and she sucked in her breath before turning back around. She quickly brought the bottle to her lips, tilted it, and allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth. Her tastebuds seemed to cringe.  
  
The leaned forward and coughed, suddenly unfamiliar to the taste once again. What was wrong with her? She wasn't embarassed enough to really notice the taste earlier, was she?   
  
Darien smirked at her. " It's wine. "  
  
" I know what it is, " she choked out. " It's just......different. "  
  
" You'll get used to it. After a couple of sips it will taste better, " Andrew chimed in before taking down a gulp of his own wine.  
  
I'll get used to it, she thought bitterly while moving the bottle around. She watched the liquid swirl around inside like small waves. I'll get used to it, she repeated inwardly and brought the bottle to her lips again. I'll get used to it, she told herself as if forcing herself to believe that. She couldn't believe it, but it did help. She took a big gulp without thinking.  
  
Another cough escaped her throat, followed by another one, but this time she didn't choke.  
  
" There you go. It's better now huh, " Darien grinned.  
  
She nodded absently. It actually was.....it seemed to taste better with every sip. She was actually beginning to believe him now. It does taste better after a few sips. Now she just had to get used to it. There was something about it that called out to her....telling her to take another sip, just to get used to it. It was addictive.   
  
I'll get used to it, she told herself and took another sip of the wine. I'll get used to it.........  
  
------  
  
The late night roared with laughter from the three "men". Andrew collapsed on the table, while Darien leaned against Serena's body, his eyes half closed. He pushed her playfully, sending her nearly flying out of the shed.  
  
She stumbled out and choked, then laughed with stupidity. Now they were just laughing. There was no subject. There was no point for the laughter. It was just plain laughter. Drunk laughter. It made the shed smell of wine.  
  
She stumbled back inside, tripping once then twice. She leaned against Darien's body and pushed him back as well. He only tumbled back a few steps.  
  
She then walked over to Andrew and grinned at him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. The two stared blankly at each for a long moment before bursting with laughter. Darien doubled over with his wheezing intakes of air. He had to laugh, but it was harder to do so.  
  
Serena clutched her stomach. Her sides ached terribly, yet she still had to laugh. There was no way to stop it. She couldn't help it.  
  
" You....you know I-I....you...you're pretty good Sam, " Andrew choked out between wheezes. " We....we need another bro....brother around here, " he burst out laughing again. He was sincere about what he said. It's just that he was still too drunk.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. It worked a bit. She calmed down, but she still giggled every now and then. A small smile rose to her lips. A brother.....how could she lie to them when they looked at her as a brother? She hasn't even been around long enough and already they considered her as one.  
  
She laughed again, but this time with a purpose. It was ironic. Having them treat her like a brother meant so much.....something a girl would usually appreciate a bit more, yet here she was acting like a man.  
  
She choked for a second. She felt as if she caught something in her throat, yet there was nothing there. However, she did feel something else. She leaned forward on the table, causing what felt like a piece of cloth to slip across her stomach. She froze. Another slip caressed her waist.  
  
Her chest suddenly felt exposed.......a bit colder. Her breath seemed to stop. Her chest seemed to losen up a bit. The band! Her eyes went wide, only to squint out the water when a hiccup followed.   
  
" Is something wrong, " Andrew questioned upon seeing her alarmed expression. However, his sincerity wasn't to last. He choked out another laugh, causing Serena to grin without even knowing that she did.  
  
Band? Who gives a damn about the band? Her mind flourished with blooming thoughts of foolishness. She couldn't help it. She wasn't thinking straight and that was it. Now, she couldn't even control what she did or what she would say. She bubbled with stupid joy.  
  
Darien patted her back and cocked a brow upon feeling something. " Samuel........what is that? "  
  
Serena grinned at him, her eyes red and half closed. " Boys, I have a secret I want to share with you, " she whispered in a not too serious tone.  
  
Andrew leaned forward, pretending that it was actually a secret. Darien played along.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment. However, it was only an act. " Boys, I'm a girl! "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: O.O People, she's a girl! I wonder what will happen.....anyway, I made it a bit longer to make up for the stuff I missed. I'm sorry about that, and please excuse and typos.  
  



	7. The Past Holds Secrets

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Hidden By: Hell's Huntress  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The halls echoed with rushing footsteps. Servants quickly roamed around the entire area, only to have one of them step up to face the queen.  
  
She flashed him a questioning look. Her gaze was demanding and alarmed at the same time. It nearly pulled back the words in his throat.  
  
A small sigh escaped his lips. " Wala kaming nakita. Hindi namin siya mahanap. "  
  
She continued staring at him for a long moment. A lost look took over her features, followed by rage, then questions all over again.  
  
" What do you mean you can't find her? She has to be somewhere. "  
  
He was about to reply again when another servant, older than him, stepped up. " We're sorry but we couldn't find her. She's not anywhere in this land. She probably escaped to some other place. "  
  
" But where? How? How could you have not noticed her? "  
  
" Well...........with her father's clothes gone then I'm assuming that she managed to slip her way into one of the ships that left not too long ago. There was a marriage ceremony. The couple went off to Europe, I think. "  
  
" So you're saying Serena went with them? She's crazy but not completely out of her mind! "  
  
" It's a possibility. With your persmission, we can search the area. We have enough sources to get an almost exact location of where she could be. "  
  
She bit her bottom lip and stared off into space. Her daughter could be dead for all she knew. The world was too large and they could only end up wasting time. She could die easily. However, there was a chance that she was alive. She might as well risk it.  
  
" Find her, " her voice was flat yet firm. " Do what you must. You have thirty days. "  
  
He nodded before turning around to leave.  
  
-------------  
  
Silence fell upon them. Darien and Andrew flashed her a blank stare. No laughter escaped from them this time.  
  
She grinned stupidly before allowing it to fade away. Her heart started to pound rapidly. Good god, what had she just said? "Logic" hit her, but it was too late. A small hiccup escaped her throat. Logic seemed to disappear almost as soon as it came. Her mind was somewhat straight for only a moment. She was completely drunk again.  
  
Darien and Andrew stared at for another minute before starting to chuckle. Laughter soon followed.   
  
" You're a girl?.....great imagination Samuel, " Andrew grinned.   
  
Serena opened her mouth to say something when a voice cut her off. " Boys? Are you in there, " Monique called out. She stepped inside the shed and froze upon what she saw.  
  
" No! Don't tell me you're all drunk now! "  
  
They grinned at her like idiots. " All right, that's it! Off inside the house! Samuel, please don't let them influence you into drinking. They're just terrible. "  
  
" Face it Monique, you want to drink too, " Andrew winked at her.  
  
A look of shock and rage crossed her red face. " I do not want to drink! "  
  
Darien chuckled. " Yes you do and you're just jealous because you know you can't. Girls can't drink. Only boys. "  
  
Serena froze upon hearing this. Girls can't drink........only boys. She blinked once and looked around her. Her eyes went wide. She suddenly excused herself and stumbled inside the house. Coughing, she crawled up the stairs and collapsed in the hallway.   
  
What has she done? Reality had just hit her, even though it was still hard to focus on it. Still drunk but a bit more reasonable, she shut her eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. She placed her weight on the door, shutting it closed.  
  
Girls can't drink. Only boys.......  
  
The statement ran through her mind like a plague. Girls can drink, but that didn't make her feel better. She couldn't prove that even though she just did. It's strange but true. For some unexplainable reason, she didn't like them even asking her for a drink. It only reminded her even more that she was a "boy" in their eyes.  
  
Her body turned red with heat. Sweat trickled down her neck and back. Her face was hot again. Her stomach rumbled.  
  
A small cough escaped her throat. Her hand shot up to her mouth. Something felt like it was pushing it's way up her throat. She was dizzy. Her head ached terribly. A wave of nausea swept her away.   
  
She curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest. She was hoping that would ease the sick feeling, but it didn't. It only made her feel worse.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. Her throat felt sticky and almost clogged. She coughed once, twice, and that was it. She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
The feeling pushed through her throat, bursting out through her mouth in an explosion of yellowish liquid with small bumps in it. She doubled over, now on her stomach. She weakly lifted her weight onto her elbows, allowing more air to come in.  
  
She felt better almost instantly. What seemed to be a cool breeze rushed through her entire body as if she didn't even feel sick. However, it was not to last. The heat returned and she coughed out another puddle of vomit. Her stomach felt like twisting. She felt sick all over again.  
  
Her mouth was dripping with the yellowish liquid. She coughed and choked a couple of times. Her hand shot up to her mouth which was moist with the puke. It seeped through her fingers and trailed down her arm, only to join the puddle on the floor.  
  
Her nose cringed with the terrible smell. She shut her eyes tight. She looked as if she was soaked in water. Sweat matted her hair and dripped down her forhead. She looked like a soggy apple..........read with heat and dripping with sweat.  
  
Sunlight was no more than an hour away, yet it seemed as if the night would be long.  
  
------------------  
  
A bird flew from tree to tree, chirping at the faint pinkish sky. The house echoed with footsteps rushing for an early breakfast. A glass clashed against another, causing the bird to fly off. A small flock of other birds flew away with it, chirping into the sun.  
  
There was a light atompshere. It was fresh and carried the light scent of morning dew mixed with flowers and short grass. Even the water seemed to carry a very faint scent. It was a peaceful morning. However, that peace didn't take effect on those inside the house.  
  
Darien groggily walked out of his room with red eyes and dry lips. Andrew was sitting by the breakfast table, his head placed in his hands. He weakly looked up and cringed at the sudden movement. His head ached with a sharp hammering sting. Darien noticed this and plopped himself like a doll on a chair beside him.  
  
The aftermath of that night still hung above them.  
  
The bathroom overflowed with the scent of vomit. When they entered there was a rag lying on the floor. It was soggy and yellow bits clung to it. It was an obvious sign of someone else who drank too much.  
  
Andrew groaned. He couldn't bare it. He slowly stood up and walked back to his room. He was too sleepy to even speak. His head ached like hell. He wouldn't last another two minutes sitting down. He had to have his bed.  
  
Darien watched him leave and kept staring at the very same spot Andrew stood at, even after he left. He blinked once and yawned softly. Fortunately, he wasn't as drunk as Andrew was. His moment of throwing up had passed. Now his stomach was rumbling and his body ached. He would live through the day.  
  
Serena stopped at the bottom of the stairway. She blinked upon seeing him and slowly grabbed the seat Andrew just occupied. She laid her head within her arms. They served as a cushion, folded to support her head.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
" I heard you, " they mumbled in unison.  
  
A faint blush rose to Serena's cheeks but her face paled once again almost instantly. Darien chuckled only to end up choking. He wasn't ready for this.  
  
" That drunk? "  
  
" Too drunk, " he stated in a flat tone. " It was good though. "  
  
She closed her eyes as a sign that she agreed. She couldn't bare to nod her head. Her head ached with every word that escaped her lips. She had to take a break between her sentences.  
  
She took a deep breath and continued. " That girl...........at the stairs. Who is she? " It was all she could say for that moment.  
  
" The protrait? "  
  
She closed her eyes again.  
  
" My mother. She's dead. "  
  
Her mouth formed a silent "oh". Though her voice didn't escape, he could tell that she felt sorry for him. Her expression said it all.  
  
He smiled weakly. " I was little. I'm used to it. "  
  
" What happened, " she whispered. " If you want to talk - "  
  
" I don't mind. " He shifted in his seat and shut his eyes for a long moment. It was as if he was storing enough energy to speak. He opened them again and leaned back against the chair.   
  
" It was at night. She was sick for almost a year. " There was a pause. He looked thoughtful.   
" We kept her alive. She was doing fine.....normal.....still happy like always. We were still worried. She told us not to be, especially Joselito. She'd call him that - "  
  
" Joselito? " She instantly shut her mouth, an aplogetic look on her face. She didn't mean to interrupt.  
  
There was an amused smirk on his face. " My father. It's his middle name. He worried the most, but she told him not to. " He stopped and let out a small cough. His face was turning red. He looked better than last night but certainly not completely healed. Yet he continued.   
" My mother was cheerful. Just weak.......but that day came. Never thought it would..... "  
  
----Flashback----  
  
The atmosphere echoed with silence. The moon poured through the large windows, bathing everything it landed on. The crickets could be heard while the sky was a midnight shade of blue. Stars were everywhere. It was a beautiful night.....very peaceful. It seemed impossible for something terrible to happen at a night like that one.  
  
But something terrible was happening.  
  
People roamed around in the hall. Whispers could be heard and a child would cry every now and then. Inside, the bed creaked with the weak movements she made. Her ebony locks were spread upon the pillow. She held on to his hand.  
  
He quietly watched her chest rise up and down with her shallow breath. His heart was aching. It was heavy and afraid....afraid of the night. Afraid of even watching her breathe. There was always that knowledge, that denial, that shock, that question that kept haunting him, asking..........when would it stop? Her chest wouldn't rise forever with her weak intakes of air.  
  
He cringed at that thought. He couldn't admit it. She was too young, too beautiful, and too good to die. It was impossible to imagine that a beautiful life like her would fade away. She was doing fine. She was a cheerful woman. So full of life. Her smiles were enough to turn night into day. How could a carefree young woman like her deserve death? She had too much to offer.....too many dreams. She couldn't die yet.   
  
Yet he knew that she would soon.   
  
His grip tightened around her hand. He shook with fear and anger. He didn't want her to die yet. It would cause too much pain. His father loved her too much.....everyone did. Death had no right to claim her! He would die instead if he had to. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted to change what was happening. He was angry at the heavens for allowing this.  
  
However, his mind knew that it wasn't really anyone's fault. It was just too hard to picture her this way. He gritted his teeth together, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up, knowing that the whole thing was just a nightmare.   
  
How could this happen?! She was sick, yes. She was weak, that was true. However, she was still cheerful........always looking at the bright side. It seemed as if she would forever be weak but never die. She was filled with too much spirit to die. Yet she was already dying.  
  
He felt her squeeze his hand.  
  
He looked up at her. She was smiling at him. It was a weak smile, but it was the still the same smile that held the same joy just like before. It was still the same smile that could brighten up any room. There was just something about her smile that he couldn't put a finger on, and it made him smile as well.   
  
Despite her sickness, he smiled back at her. It was a faint smile.....he couldn't help it. Her smiles were contagious. It was comforting to see her smile again. It made him feel safe. He saw all the times they had everytime she smiled all over again. It was as if his problems would go away.....but they didn't.  
  
His smile faded.  
  
She raised her hand and touched his cheek. "What's wrong? You look better when you smile."  
  
He chuckled. That what she would always say whenever he was in a bad mood. No matter how mad or depressed he was, just hearing her say that made him smile. Sometimes it annoyed him because he couldn't bare one moment without having to smile around her.  
  
" Show me some teeth honey. What's not to smile about? "  
  
He shook his head. " Now......now's not something to smile about. You're leaving..... " the last word nearly came out as a choke.  
  
She flashed him a sad look. " No I'm not. You know that. " Her voice was soft but raspy. It was very faint, but it still had that gentle tone.  
  
" Enough about about me. What about you? Met anyone yet? "  
  
" Anyone? " He raised his brows in confusion.  
  
" You know what I mean........a girl. Any girls yet, " she grinned. There was a dimple on her cheek. A sparkle of mischief gleamed in her eyes. He could tell she was trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" No......no girls yet. "  
  
" Oh, so it's a yet, " she winked. Her eye didn't go down all the way but you could tell that she was trying to.  
  
He laughed. " Yes, it's a yet. "  
  
" Find a good one alright? "  
  
He bowed his head down and nodded with a half smile on his face.   
  
A small sigh escaped her lips. Her smile faded but there was still that gentle look on her face that carried an amusement. Her expression changed to worry. " Please find a good one. You need someone to take care of you later on. "  
  
His head jerked up as he looked at her. She was serious. She was admitting that she would die. His heart started beating heavily. The sorrowful look on her face scared him. It wasn't like her.  
  
" Oh look at me, telling you to find someone to take care of you. You're a man. Better yet, you take care of her. Be like your father, " she smiled. He knew that she couldn't look sad for long.  
  
He nodded.  
  
" You're so much like him......your face, your personality. I see him everytime I look at you. "  
  
He stared at her. It was all he could do. How could he respon to a comment like that? It made him observe her too. Her dark locks which were one bouncing with a healthy shine were now dull and a bit frizzy. Her blue eyes which used to sparkle with life like the sky was now a dull crystal blue.....not much life in them. And her lips.....her pink lips which his father loved to kiss were now dry and crippled. Her skin was still smooth though. She was still beautiful.  
  
" You're going to be a handsome man. Just be the best man that I know you can be, " she gently caressed his cheek. Her eyes were moist.  
  
He couldn't help it. His own eyes were watery, but he didn't cry. " Why you? " His voice was shaking. It was as if he demanded it.  
  
There was a look for sorrow on her face. He instantly wished he didn't say that. It made her feel bad.   
  
" People come, people go, but you know I'll always be with you. I can't stay around forever. "  
  
" But you have so many dreams, so many things you want to do! "  
  
" I have all my dreams right here in front of me, " she smiled.   
  
His heart skipped a beat. Why did her cheerful words make him feel worse instead?   
  
" And your father.....my whole family. All of you are all the dreams I can ever have. Take care of them. "  
  
He couldn't say anything more. You could just never completely kill the spirit she had.  
  
There was a pause. She was silent.  
  
He suddenly observed her. Her chest was still rising. She was just staring off into space. He was instantly relieved. Everytime she was silent he would always watch her breathe. That told him she was alive.  
  
" Look at the sky, " she whispered, her eyes still glued out the window.  
  
He reluctantly looked at it, obeying one of her last requests.  
  
" It's beautiful. Peaceful........better than those typical stormy nights when people die, hmm? "  
  
He smiled. She was right. He found himself hypnotized by it. It was beautiful. It made him feel safe. He was almost happy that of all the nights for something like this to happen, a good one was chosen.  
  
" I like it. It's so full of life and spirit.......... "  
  
Her voice faded.  
  
He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her lips.  
  
Sleeping......  
  
That was the first thing he thought of.  
  
But then he looked at her chest. It wasn't rising up and down. He blinked and observed it even more. A minute had passed.........it wasn't moving.  
  
His heart lept to his throat. That's when he noticed it. Her warm hand was slowly growing cold. The world seemed to shatter.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Two people entered the room and froze upon what they saw. They stared at each other for a long moment. He could only stare back with a lost look in his eyes.  
  
The sound of agonizing screams echoed through the night.  
  
----------------  
  
He stared off into space. " Monique was terrified. I remained silent the whole time.............people thought I was ill because I barely spoke. " He coughed.  
  
Serena's gaze softened. Her eyes were a bit moist. She didn't really know how to respond to something like that. Her voice remained silent but her expressions showed sympathy.  
  
He looked at her and slowly shook his head. " Don't do that. It's done.......that was years ago. " The last word came out as a choke. He was having a hard time speaking once again. " Look, maybe I won't last the whole day, " he coughed. " I'm off to bed. "   
  
It was all he could say. He weakly stood up and left, but he didn't go to his bedroom. Serena watched him leave. His hand shot up to his mouth as he quickly went inside the bathroom instead.  
  
She smiled. He was still sick from last night.  
  
She remained frozen in place. On second thought, she wasn't doing too well either. Suddenly realizing just how sick she would be all over again, she weakly stood up and headed back for her room.  
  
A small groan escaped her lips as she climbed up each agonizing step. Her body felt normal again once she held a steady pace while travelling through the hallway. The portrait caught her gaze again.  
  
She stopped for a moment and stared at it. Now his mother seemed to smile back at her even more. She suddenly felt sad. He was right. She looked too young to die.  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips. There was comfort in her smile no matter how small. Despite the fact that it was simply a painting, she dodn't feel that terrible. It did make her long for her own mother though.  
  
She knitted her brows together in frustration. Thinking of her mother made her think of the wedding again. Thoughts flashed back.......thoughts she didn't like. They made her head ache.  
  
Groaning, she walked back to her room and slipped under the covers. She would be fine later once she was well rested. She closed her eyes.  
  
Sleep came almost instantly.   
  
Little did she know that they were coming back for her.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I was being nice. No more big cliff hangers this time! Wait till' the next chapters ;) I'll be making some nice lil cliff hangers! Hope this chapter wasn't emotional. I tried. O.o  
  
Keep the reviews coming and thanks! :)  
  
P.S. Pardon any errors  
  
--------------------is too lazy to review her work twice x.x 


	8. The Future Holds Danger

Author's Notes: Alright here's the next chapter. Now we can skip the emotions and return to the cliffhangers. *grins*  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hidden - By: Hell's Huntress  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Her family disowned her when they found out. They didn't want her to marry him, and his family didn't approve either. Because of that, they were left on their own. The good thing about it was that they had nothing to worry about but themselves. They had no children. That was bad in another way. She wanted a child more than anything. They tried everything, but nothing worked. She remained a young woman, growing old without anyone to pass her knowledge on to. That all took place until one day when she found out that she was carrying a child. She would have told her husband, but she couldn't for the child was not his. Her secret wasn't too last though. Months passed and her stomach began to grow bigger. Things would have been so much easier if the real father didn't show up......."  
  
" What happened then? "  
  
Monique closed the book. "That's it. That's where the story ends."  
  
"What?! No! But it can't end there! What happened to her? What happened to the baby? And what about the two men? "  
  
Monique chuckled at her sister's curiosity. "I'm sorry but the story isn't mine. I don't know what happens next because the story ends there."  
  
"Then make the rest up!"  
  
"I can't do that. I didn't even write it to begin with, and my imagination isn't large enough to create an ending for a story that wasn't written by my own hand."  
  
"But why didn't the author finish it? "  
  
Monique placed the book back where it belonged and cleared her throat. " The author was a girl. She was writing a story based on some parts of her own life, or so I heard."  
  
"You mean that happened to her? She had the baby?"  
  
"I don't think so. She had two men involved in her life though. One wanted her, but she also wanted the other one who wanted her. Things were so confusing that she decided to write a story based on two men who can make a woman's life so terrible at times. She wanted to make it horrible though. I suppose she wanted to feel better.......thinking that others could still have two men and feel terrible."  
  
" Who told you that anyway? "  
  
" Uncle Haris told me. He said the woman who wrote it really did live."  
  
" She's real?"  
  
" That's what he said," she shrugged. " He said the story can happen to anyone."  
  
" But then how did he know about it?"  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
Their conversation ended by the sound of horses. Both girls looked outside only to find men standing by the door, talking to their father.  
  
"We have visitors. They look dangerous....."  
  
"Papa's talking to them so he must know them."  
  
Monique narrowed her eyes and marched outside followed by Hannah.  
  
-----------  
  
"I'm really sorry sir, but I - "   
  
"Need a place to stay? Yes, I can see that," Henry stated in a flat tone, his eyes narrowed upon the horses. One of them had a wound.  
  
" If you don't mind, may we please? "  
  
Henry looked at him for a moment. He studied his face for about a minute before finally giving in. "You have three days," he sighed. There was something about the men that he didn't like.  
  
"Thank you sir, thank you very much, " the man smiled before stepping inside. The other men followed after tying their horses to safety outside. "The horses should be better by that time."  
  
" They should be, " Henry cut in, his voice steady and firm. "In the mean time, have a bite to eat. While you're at it, tell me about yourselves. Why you're here.....where you're from."  
  
"Yes sir," he nodded and seated himself at the table. "But before we get to that sir, I just jave one question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He held out a small picture of a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a painting but very accurate. She was dressed in long red skirt, otherwise known as a 'filipiniana'. " Have you seen this girl? "  
  
Henry stared at the image for a moment. He narrowed his eyes in recognition, but shook his head anyway. "No, I don't think I have." There was a hint of doubt in his voice. "Is that the reason for your trip?"  
  
"Yes sir. She ran away......we're looking for her. If you find her though please let others know. We've been to many towns and left word for her there. If someone sees her, I'm sure word will travel. "  
  
Henry nodded, his eyes still on the picture. " Well I don't believe I've seen her. The only women I see are my daughters."  
  
"They're here?"  
  
"We're here," Monique cut in from the bottom of the stairway. The other girls were beside her, followed by Andrew who's hair was terrible.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes and observed each and every one of them. He seemed to give up. "Those are the only women here?"  
  
"Just them, and I don't think they look like the girl on that painting. Before we discuss this a bit more, what shall I call you?"  
  
"Please call me Alfred, sir. We've been searching everywhere for her. Our journey will end soon. It's our last chance to find her, which explains how important she is to us."  
  
"I see. And where are you from?"  
  
"Somewhere far away among the islands."  
  
"Any name?"  
  
" I'd rather not say. I hope you don't mind. "  
  
"Very well then," Henry nodded even though he did mind. "Well then, eat while you're here. The servants will tend to your horses."  
  
Three men walked in and set plates before Alfred and each of his men. They ate almost instantly, but Alfred didn't touch his food.  
  
He stared at it for a moment as if wondering off into space. Henry cleared his throat, snapping him out of it. He looked up and smiled at the older man in apology before finally eating.  
  
Monique turned away, a dirty look on her face. "I don't like him," she snorted. Her voice was low but firm.  
  
Jacquelin frowned and gently pulled her away. "There's something strange about him and that girl he's looking for." She paused for a moment. "I think she looks like......."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Jacquelin grabbed Monique's hand and led her upstairs to a room next to Serena's. "She looks like the female form of Sam-"  
  
The door next to theirs creaked open. Serena stepped out, her hair wet and her clothes a bit messy. "Good day," she yawned. "I just took a bath. I feel terrible."  
  
Jacquelin grinned. "I can't blame you. You had too much to drink. Even men shouldn't drink that much."  
  
She grinned. "Well I'm not a-" she choked back the words. Both sisters gave her a strange look so she coughed to cover up for her mistake. "I'm sorry.......one of those times when you just feel like choking."  
  
"We understand. What were you going to sa?," Monique questioned sounding completely normal.  
  
Serena nearly grinned. They didn't suspect anything. "I'm not any other man. I drink a lot, but I must admit that I've never had that much." Well it was true in a way. She never did drink a lot before, but she never did have that much.  
  
"You're awake," Andrew walked towards them. He looked better but he still looked a bit sick. "Hope you're feeling better Samuel because we have guests. Who are they by the way?"  
  
"I don't know," Jacquelin shrugged. "They're just men looking for a girl."  
  
Serena felt her heart leap to her throat. Little beads of sweat poured down her neck despite the cold bath.  
"A girl," she choked out. "What-what did she look like?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think she had blonde hair. She must be important because I heard that they went to all these towns looking for her."  
  
"Oh....."   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask," she croaked. She could barely talk.  
  
"Because you don't sound right."  
  
A hand shot up to her mouth. She pretended to choke again to cover up for another mistake. "I....I have to go-"  
  
"Oh hurry! We can't have you let it all out here!"  
  
Serena nodded and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her. Panic-stricken, her eyes quickly darted around the room, looking for a way out. There was a window, but what good will that do? They'll find out that she's missing. They'll look for her. They'll find her anyway because she isn't familiar with the place and has no where to go.  
  
She crumbled down to the floor and sighed. There was only one way. She might as well play along. If she was good enough then maybe they would forget about her. Maybe they would actually think she was a man.  
  
She quickly ran into the bathroom and washed her face. She didn't exactly know what she was doing. She just tied her hair and tucked in all the strands. She tied the cloth around her chest again so that it was tighter, and she pulled out her pants and shirt, making her look more masculine in a way. She cleared her throat, making sure her voice was deep enough and walked outside before her mind could protest.  
  
Monique was outside, a confused look on her face. "What happened to you? I thought you were sick."  
  
"So did I," she replied in a deeper voice. "Nothing happened."  
  
Monique cocked a brow upon hearing her voice but made no comment. "Go down and meet our guests."  
  
Serena nodded and followed her downstairs. She could feel her heart thudding against her chest the whole time. Their silent footsteps echoed through her ears like a plague. She could feel beads of sweat of pour down her forhead. She firmly wiped them away, making her hands sweaty. She didn't care. From her point of view, it just made her more masculine. She didn't have much to think about that though. She froze almost as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Luckily she managed to regain her composure. No one seemed to notice. She looked at all of the men, slowly observing and every one of them. Some of them just glanced at her while others gave her curious looks. They turned away almost instantly as if dismissing a thought. That's when she saw him.  
  
Alfred.  
  
She caught his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her back stiffen and her body grow cold. She nearly cringed. It's been a while since she last saw the man. However, she held his gaze and nodded at him, trying to make things look natural. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned away, even though he still glanced at her every now and then. He didn't do anything though which was a good sign.  
  
"This is Samuel. Samuel, these are a few gentlement who will be staying with us for a while. They're looking for a girl.....maybe you can help," Henry introduced her to them and handed her the same picture. She nervously took it, trying her best to keep her hand from shaking. She looked at the picture and stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity. It was her own picture........one she hasn't seen in a while.  
  
Sorrow seemed to flow over her, but it was instantly replaced by panic. "No....I-I haven't seen her," she handed the picture back. She was surprised at how she acted. She was expecting a terrible performance, yet the men seemed to buy it.  
  
"Alright. So Samuel......please come have a drink with us," Alfred grinned.  
  
Serena wanted to frown but she shook her head instead. "I'm sorry. I've had too much not too long ago. I-I just caught a fever of some sort after."  
  
"I see. Well then eat with us anyway."   
  
"Thank you sir, but you are the guests here. I still have-haven't recovered much," she nervously swallowed a lump in her throat. She was stuttering and her attempts to stop it weren't really helping. Her body suddenly felt hot and sticky. "I still feel a bit sick."  
  
"Alright then. So Samuel.......you live here? Pardon me for asking but I might as well strike a conversation while we're here. We can't stay silent forever now can we?" He smirked at her. There was something about what he said......something about the way he was looking at her that made her nervous. It was as if he was talking about her......how she can't stay silent or hidden for long. Did he know?  
  
She let out a small smile to cover up. Henry looked uncomfortable as well. Same with Darien and Andrew who were exchaning glances. Perhaps they could also sense something in what he said.   
  
Serena cleared her throat, breaking the silence. She gathered up one of the last bits of courage she could muster and smiled at him. "Well sir it was meeting you.....all of you. But I-I just need to get some rest. I still feel a bit terrible."  
  
She nodded at them and walked up the stairs. She was stiff and didn't dare to look back until she was completely out of sight. She let out a long, silent breath and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. She nearly ran to her bed and collapsed. She stared at the ceiling, her heart beating like horses. She could feel it. She could hear it. She could still feel the heat of her body combined with sweat whenever she was nervous, yet she could feel her body grow cold with relief and panic. She wrapped herself in the covers, burrying half of her head in her arms. Before she could think about anything else, sleep claimed her.  
  
--  
  
The night was fresh with the sound of crickets and men talking. Serena weakly opened her eyes and stretched, only to have her back crack. She turned around and remained frozen, trying to remember what happened. She let out a small groan and stood up, still tangled in the covers. After struggling to free herself, she finally stood beside her bed. Strands of hair escaped her tie and clung to her skin.  
  
She leaned over and frixed the covers, only to suddenly freeze. There was a faint sound outside in the hallway. She listened carefully, yet she could only hear her own breath. She nervously continued to fix her bed until she could've sworn that she heard it again.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Almost as soon as she distinguished the sound, the door burst open. Alfred walked in and grabbed her wrist, a twisted grin on his face.  
  
"I knew it," she snarled. "I knew it was you. You think that you're little act could fool me? It may have fooled them but they don't know you. I know you, and I know who you really are."  
  
Serena could only stare at him, not sure about what was happening. Henry suddenly walked in followed by the others. Alfred looked at them and ripped off Serena's hat and her shirt. There her band was revealed and her hair tumbled down like a golden waterfall. Henry stared at her in disbelief. There was a look of confusion and denial written all over his features.  
  
"Samuel," Alfred grinned at them. "Your Samuel is not who you think he is. He is a woman."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Okay so the last part was a bit strange but there you have it. So the truth is out. I am sooooo sorry for taking a long time. Fanfiction.net was down and it wasn't working for me. =/ Anyway, here's the chapter though. Reviews and emails please. The last few chapters will be out soon enough. Thanks. 


	9. I Lied

IMPORTANT Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay. Fanfiction.net didn't let me in ever since they had that problem before. It was my computer after that I guess. I'm back though and here's the good news........I didn't come back with just one chapter. I came back with everything else. The whole story is complete. The other chapters for "Hidden" have been uploaded including the finale along with a poem. Did I mention that I also included a little summary on my next fanfic which is the SM version of the Titanic (not the movie)? :) I've been evil lately so now I'm making up for it. If you find more errors than usual don't kill me. x_x  
  
Also a lil note: I NEED AN EDITOR. I've been my own editor since before which explains the typos my fanfics have. -_-'' I'm sorry about that but I need an editor who is willing to help me with ideas related to other stories, give me their opinions on any fics I have, and someone who is willing to edit SM chapters. I'm sorry if that sounds like a lot but it's really not that hard. I'm always willing to do something on my part as long as it involves things through the net and no credit cards for now x_x. Wait until I have a job! If you're interested please email me or include a lil note in your reviews. If you're going to post a review then please make sure that your email's included. At the end of the holidays I'll email everyone who offered to be an editor and we'll go on from there. Thank you so much!  
  
Happy Holidays and thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Hidden" - Chapter 8 - By: Hell's Huntress - (eve413@hotmail.com)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Serena stared at him for a long moment, a confused look in her eyes. Everyone else looked at her with the same expression. Alfred stared at her for a moment and grinned. It was a look of victory. She could only stare back at him with a blank expression. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should protest or surrender. She could only stare in silence.  
  
A long moment of silence followed. All she could hear was her own heart beating rapidly against her heavy chest. It was as if everyone had stopped breathing. Her face turned red. She could feel the beads of sweat pouring down her neck. She could feel her cheeks heating up. For a brief second all she wanted to do was faint and wake up knowing it was all just a dream.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. It wasn't a dream. They found out. She would have to face it anyway.  
  
The silence was broken by Henry. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nice one.....you know for a moment there you were actually convincing." He looked at Alfred who returned his gaze with an alarmed expression.   
  
"Convincing? It's the truth!"  
  
"I never knew you had some sense of humor."  
  
"I don't!" He sounded exasperated. "He is a woman! It's in plain sight right in front of you!"   
  
Henry's voice darkened. A grim expression flooded his aging features. His brows knitted together in anger. He was obviously growing impatient and it almost scared Serena. She has never really seen the man look so old and sour. He was always the bright one. "A trick....a trick of some sort. It's all a trick to lighten the mood, right? Tell me I am right." His last statement sounded more like a demand than a plea.  
  
Alfred frowned at him. "It's not a trick. Why won't you admit it? Why must you deny something that's in plain sight when everyone else sees it as well? Evidence is right here!" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her using it. Serena gasped in pain as her hands shot up to her head.  
  
Henry's eyes widened at the action. The lines on his forehead seemed to grow deeper. "Get out." His voice was low but firm.  
  
"What? What did you say?" Alfred chuckled and pulled her hair again. Her eyes began to water with tears. Serena grabbed his wrist, her nails digging into his flesh. She tried to make him let go yet he only tightened his grip.   
  
"I said get out. Let go of her and leave. You have stayed long enough." The words dripped out like venom through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists at his side as if he was getting ready to hit the man. His voice grew louder while his eyes flamed with hatred.   
  
"Get out? Do you realize that if I leave she's coming with me? I thought you wanted to protect her. She is your little Samuel right? Do you want her to go? Or maybe you have come to face the truth that Samuel's not who you thought she was and now you really want to disown her?"  
  
"Let go of her and leave. You will go without her. She will stay here."  
  
"She will stay so you can take care of her yourself? I'd rather take her back with us.....where she really belongs.....and have the queen deal with her."  
  
Monique flinched upon hearing what he said. "The queen?"  
  
Alfred bit back a growl. He was about to curse himself for giving it away but he grinned instead. "Yes, the queen. Your little Samuel is not only a woman but a princess as well. She is the daughter of royalty. It runs through her veins and I was about to marry her until she came here running to you!" He growled.  
  
"Well I can't blame her for running away!" Monique protested, her voice shaking with fear and anger.   
"Why call yourself the man who was going to marry her when you are not worthy. Look at the way you are treating her - "  
  
"Enough! Be silent little girl if you want to keep your tongue."  
  
"If she is the princess like what you said then she will decide whether I should keep it or not." Monique glared him, her eyes red and moist. She stood up straight and did the best she could to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
Serena looked up at her with a tear stained face. There seemed to be a ray of hope in those eyes. It was as if she wanted to smile and say thank you, yet with her head being ripped off her head it was hard to believe she could even say anything, let alone be a princess.  
  
Alfred chuckled and shook his head. "I am an important man. I can decide as well. If you won't hold your tongue to keep it.....if you don't fear loosing it then fear the fate of your family. Say another word and I'll have all of your heads on a platter.  
  
Jacquelin growled. "I am sure her family isn't like you - "  
  
Alfred glared at her. "Be silent little one. Did you not hear what I told your sister?"  
  
"You said that if she didn't stop talking you would kill us all. She stopped talking but you never said that to me so why should I?"  
  
"Then I'm telling you now - "  
  
"I am sure her family doesn't know how cruel you are and if they were to know about what you are doing to their daughter or how you are treating us then they would have your head on a platter!"  
  
"And I am sure that if I were to tell them that you helped her hide for so long they would have your head along with mine!" Alfred roared, causing Jacquelin to hide behind Monique. However, she still kept talking in a low voice. "But we didn't even know she was - "  
  
"Be silent!"  
  
Henry glared at him and grabbed his throat. "If you ever speak to my daughter that way once again I'll - "  
  
"You'll what? Hurt me?" Alfred chuckled, his voice coming out in hoarse croaks. "Then I'll have even more of a reason to make you look terrible. Besides, how will they know if you really did help her hide or not? After all their grief they won't even listen to your story! You'll be dead before you have the chance to protest."  
  
Henry glared at him before slowly releasing him.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and scratched Alfred's face. "But I am here to tell them the truth!"  
  
Alfred pulled her hair once again. She almost felt as if her head would be ripped off. "And they won't believe you! It will be too late, princess. Your friends will be dead anyway. Do you think that after running away they won't think you'll do anything to save yourself again - "  
  
His sentence was cut short when Darien's hand shot towards her throat, pushing him backwards against the wall. Alfred's eyes went wide as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
  
Darien glared at him with burning hatred in his eyes. "Shut your mouth! They will say nothing if you are dead."  
  
Alfred opened his mouth to say something but gasps for air replaced any words he had. Darien slowly turned his wrist as if he was twisting the man's neck. "You will be dead, she will be alive, and if they are her parents they will believe her. Don't you ever think before you act? What you just did to her might just show a few scars and they will have the proof they need." He chuckled. "If I don't kill you by that time then they will, and I doubt that I won't."  
  
The other men could only stand and watch. It was obvious that they wanted to save one of their own but they have never witnessed Alfred's violence.  
  
Darien looked at them. "Take care of him and save yourselves. Prove to the queen that you have witnessed what this man did and I am sure you will be rewarded." He then dropped Alfred to his feet and stormed out. The men gathered around him. He was alive but still gasping for air. Not one word escaped his throat.  
  
Serena dropped to the floor, her hair matted to her forehead. She looked at Monique who quickly rushed to her side. She wanted to look at Henry yet she couldn't face him.....not yet. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Well that was short. It's suppose to be. :) You'll like the next chapter. If you didn't read the Author's Notes up there then please do. Sorry about the typos. Thanks. 


	10. The Woman Within

Author's Notes: The next chapter's right here, just like I promised. But first, let me give you a little summary of "Titanic" which is due in Spring 2002. Note: It is NOT based on the movie.  
  
The Titanic  
  
~He was everything a woman would die for. She was everything he wanted. The only problem: She had someone else. Being a man of skill and ambition, he would do anything to get what he wanted.....even if it meant murder. But what would happen if another man would do the same to keep her? It's a story of romance, murder, and the tragedy that killed so many on that large ship that was once "unsinkable". The question is: Will someone even have the chance to win her over when they were all meant to die?~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 9 - By: Hell's Huntress  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The night echoed with the sound of crickets. There was the faint smell of roses in the air. Darien leaned on railing of his balcony and stared outside at the night sky. It seemed to be flooded with stars.....tiny diamonds flickering against a midnight ocean.  
  
He looked down at his hands, dark strands of hair falling upon his eyes. He would have enjoyed the silence if the memories of that day didn't haunt him. The thought of Samuel being a woman........he couldn't imagine it. Yes he saw it with his own eyes, yet the very thought of it refused to sink in. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't even know whether he should be mad at her for not saying anything or if he should pity her. He understood why she ran away, yet a part of him still blamed her for not trusting them enough. Then again, what else could have been done? He couldn't blame the poor girl......  
  
He clenched his fists. Girl....  
  
Not too long ago Samuel was like a brother. They even had a few drinks together. There were so many hours they spent together like brothers. He spent so many hours with a woman who pretended to be a man. He chuckled for a moment. It was so ironic. She was pretty damn good at acting too.  
  
He nearly felt guilty for treating her like she was a real man. He felt so foolish. She fooled all of them and that very thought glazed any emotions he had with ice. But whenever he remembered those eyes.....those blue eyes staring up at him with tears, the ice would melt away.   
  
He rubbed his forehead and looked back up at the sky. He was confused. He hated her and admired her courage and spirit all at the same time. What would he have done anyway? He knew he was being unreasonable and what she did was perfectly logical yet he still couldn't help but feel so rejected. They took her into their home yet she didn't trust them enough.  
  
He nearly growled. He didn't even want to feel anything for her. However, everytime he remembered looking at her and seeing a beautiful woman.....a princess......instead of that brave, thin, young man she pretended to be.......  
  
"Beautiful sky isn't it?"  
  
His back stiffened at the sound of an unfamiliar yet femenine voice. It sounded like a gentle bell that yet he didn't know who it belonged to. He turned around and froze.  
  
Serena stood beside him, her head bowed down. Her long blonde hair tumbled over her back like a golden waterfall. He could still see the evidence of what Alfred did earlier. Her scalp look red and there were a few lines on her forehead. Her hair was a little tangled in some areas yet he knew they would heal. She almost looked like a beaten angel.  
  
"I....I know you probably hate me right now. I can't blame you. It's just that I couldn't do anything. I didn't like Alfred from the very beginning and I was afraid that if I told you - " She looked up at him with moist eyes. They used to be as bright as the sky. Now they seemed to match the evening sky itself. She then turned away, obviously embarassed. "I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you if not right away. I mean, we even got drunk together.....I thought you would understand."  
  
Darien only stared at her in silence. He suddenly didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach out and tell her that he did understand, but he remained frozen instead. He felt angry all over again even though he didn't know why. His pride was frozen.  
  
She continued again when she didn't hear him reply. "I've caused you enough trouble. Your family has done so much for me and.....and I feel guilty." The last word seemed to fade away. She paused for a moment as if waiting for him to reply. When he didn't, she took a deep breath and laughed. "Yes, I know I must look terrible in your eyes right now. I really am sorry though. I never wanted you to get in trouble."  
  
She sniffed for a brief moment as if she was ready to cry. "I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for me. I'll never forget how good you all were.....especially you. What you did earlier was something I don't deserve and I know that." She then looked up at him forced a weak smile. "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
Darien turned away and nodded. He couldn't look at her. What was he doing? She was thanking him and apologizing and all he could do was nod?  
  
The smile faded as soon as it came. She turned away again. "Well I won't cause you any more trouble. I'm leaving."   
  
He suddenly turned to face her, an alarmed expression on his face. However, she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. Good bye." She still wasn't looking at him when she picked up a bag of clothes and walked away.  
  
He growled in frustration. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was facing him. Without thinking twice, he crushed his lips against hers and wrapped her in an embrace.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide. She wasn't even expecting him to say anything and he was already kissing her. Confused yet overwhelmed with the sweet release, she gave in and kissed back before she could stop herself. She didn't even know what she was doing. Her mind protested but if this was something to make her look foolish then it wouldn't matter. She already made a fool out of herself anyway.  
  
An electric shock seemed to rush through her body. She pulled his body closer to his. For the first time, she finally felt like a real woman again......kissing the man who stood up for her earlier. If being "rescued" by a man wasn't enough to make her feel like a real woman then the kiss was.   
  
Darien parted her lips gently and pushed his tongue inside. She felt her back stiffen at first, not knowing how to respond. Doing the same thing was the only thing she could do. It was a sweet surrender that erased any doubt or guilt she had. It lasted for a brief moment yet it seemed to last forever.   
  
He finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless. She looked up at him despite her body's protests. He smiled at her, leaving her at a loss of words and the strength to keep standing. If he still had any anger within him he forgot about it.  
  
"Speechless, princess?"  
  
Serena raised her brows in disbelief. She suddenly didn't know if he meant that kiss or not.  
  
His expression darkened again, but this time it was filled with concern. "You're right. We had a few drinks together. You've shown me that a woman can really be capable of doing anything a man can do.....at least you can."  
  
A faint blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Don't feel sorry.....please don't. It's not entirely your fault. I can't blame you. Besides, what woman would have the courage or the skill to run away and pretend to be a man? You've got quite a spirit, princess, and it's not the type you would find in just any other woman. And don't think that I'm saying this just because you're of royalty - "  
  
She bit her bottom lip and touched his own. "Serena. Call me Serena from now on."  
  
Darien smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You know, what you did would make quite a story for others. Say....children?"  
  
She suddenly looked at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
He shook is head and smiled. "Stay with me or let me go with you. I'll do what you want but don't leave me. It's not everyday a man finds someone like you and I don't want to let you go."  
  
"But I-I.....my family."  
  
"We'll visit them. We'll live with them if you want. We could go to your home and then come back here. Name it. Tell me what you want."  
  
Serena shook her head and sighed. "It's not that easy. No one's really suppose to know about my home."  
  
"Then I won't say a word. My family and I can even move there if you want."  
  
"What?" She looked at him with amusement. "They won't like it - "  
  
"Yes we will." Henry smiled at them. Serena looked at him with an alarmed expression, only causing him to laugh. "Think about it. Stay here until you've made up your mind. Things won't be so hard after that."  
  
Serena stared at him with a blank expression. It was obvious that she didn't know what to think about it. Henry chuckled and touched her shoulder. "You're more than just a guest in our family now. Just like the way Samuel was a brother, you'll be something more. Now go.....go to your room and get some rest. My son and I need to talk about this." He smiled at Darien.  
  
Monique gently took Serena by the hand, leading her back to her room. Serena stared at the two men, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the last and final chapter up the next....... 


	11. My Last Entry .:Finale:.

Author's Notes: At last! The finale! It's not even a chapter since it's so short, but it sums up everything. Hey I promised a good ending didn't I? ;)  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Hidden - Chapter 10: Finale - By: Hell's Huntress  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~I still don't know what will happen. I have plans but I'm still not sure about things. I don't even know what Henry and Darien are talking about right now. After Monique took me back here I wanted to write it all down. I don't know why. I can barely even believe what he did. He kissed me! I never thought he would. There is a smile on my face right now as I am writing this. For the very first time in a long time I feel complete. I feel free. It's as if there was something in me that has finally escaped. It's strange actually. It's as if I'm still expecting myself to act like a man, but everytime I remember what happened I am reminded that I no longer have to hide. I have no more secrets. I can be myself now and they respect that. I can actually be proud enough to tell my family that I am considering marriage now. I take pride in knowing that a man loves me. It's a wonderful feeling. It's almost too good to be true. I never realized how far people can go to get what they want. Now it's as if explaining things to my parents isn't even going to be so hard compared to what I've done. I don't care anymore. I feel safe. That's all that matters. I feel welcomed. I feel accepted. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. And you know what the best part is? I finally feel like a real woman.~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I'M DONE! The story is finished. :) Thank you so much for being patient. It's going to be a new year ladies and gentlemen. After everything that has happened feel lucky. I just have one last message:  
  
@~~}~~HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~~}~~@  
  
~Life is a journey.   
If you didn't have to walk so far   
then it wouldn't be called life.~ 


End file.
